Of Fate & Young Love
by Overland Haddock
Summary: HOGWARTS!AU. Jack and Hiccup met as Jack went looking for school supplies during the summer before his 1st year to Hogwarts. They didn't see each other till next summer and the summer after that. So, why is Jack surprised that Hiccup is at Hogwarts. And why does it feel like someone's trying to get into his head? FrostCup! (Rating may change)
1. Acceptance letters & School Supplies

**_AN: Here's my new story. A collab w/ HoneyBeeez called: "Of Fate and Young Love." Hogwarts!AU. Jack is going to Hogwarts and meets Hiccup, a Norwegian boy going to the school of Durmstrang in Iceland. After only seeing Hiccup during the summer, he's surprised when the boy transfers to Hogwarts. But there's evil brewing within the depths of Hogwarts, and it's after Jack. _**

**_Please enjoy and review!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own How to Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, Harry Potter or any other movies used in this story. Enjoy! ~_**

* * *

Jack sighed as he stirred his cereal that had long been mushy. He hadn't slept well and it was starting to bother him. At 11 years old, things started to get weird. When you're 11 years old and the son of a witch and wizard, things started to get _really_ weird. Like, freaky dreams, have magical abilities and discovering that you get to go to this school for young witches and wizards called _Hogwarts_. Jack knew that he was gonna get accepted, he's known ever since he was little. But, that's not what bothered him. What bothered him was- "Jack! Mail's here!" Would he fit in?

He sighed again and pushed his bowl of cereal away from him, getting up from his chair at the kitchen table and going into the foyer of the house. His 6 year old sister, Emma, giggled as she and Jack's parents watched Jack enter the room and pick up the mail. He went through the letters, giving his mom the junk mail. He gave a sad look when he realized that his acceptance letter didn't come. His mom and dad shared a wink and Emma giggled again, holding the letter behind her back. "Where is it, Ems?" Jack questioned. Emma gestured for her dad to put her down, she then walked up to Jack and smiled. "You're going to Hogwarts!" She cheered, shoving the letter into his face.

Jack was taken aback, he grabbed the parchment and read it himself. "Headmaster: _Nicholas St. North (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, __Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) _Dear Mr. Frost," He said,"We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at our school, _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _**UNIFORM: **All first year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Toothiana Memoria ~

Deputy Headmistress.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS:

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells_ _(Grade 1)_

_by Luna Longbottom_

_A History of Magic_

_by Hermione Weasley_

_Magical Theory_

_by Padma Patil_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Ronald Weasley _

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Neville Longbottom_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Draco Malfoy_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Hagrid_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Harry James Potter_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl, a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Toothiana Memoria ~"

Jack looked at the letter, wide-eyed and mouth gaping open. This was it! He was going! Finally ! He looked at the letter with a wide smile, then he frowned, remembering his fear in going. Emma looked at him, and saw his expression change, and worry spread across her face. She walked up to him, and hugged him, not knowing why, but knowing he needed it. Jack smiled and hugged her back. "Thanks Emma," He said.

"Well, looks like we're going to have to go to Diagon Alley, soon, right Jack?" His mother said, a proud smile on her face as she ruffled his hair gently. He let a smile flash across his face. He nodded excitedly.

"Yep!"

* * *

So, the next day they all woke up early, albeit a little grumpily, and got ready. Emma was still half asleep as they drove. Jack had saved some money from doing chores, he decided to get her some pumpkin juice while they were there. He would miss her when he left, but letters existed for a reason. It was going to be okay. As excited as he was, he was also nervous.

_What house would he be in?_

_Would he do good in his classes? _

_Would he make friends? _

Those sort of things bothered him a bit and it made his stomach twist into uncomfortable knots. No, think about something else, anything else. He thought about what the school looked like, what the teachers looked like, and what the train would look like. He would have to ask his parents about it later, but for now…

"Kay, troops! We're here!"

It was time for back-to-school shopping.

Jack didn't know if he was excited or nervous. But he knew he was in awe every time he stepped foot in Diagon Alley. The place was amazing! Different witches and wizards roaming the cobble-stoned streets, kids running around here and there, goblins going to work, owls flying about, it was almost like a dream. Jack wondered whether if he would see any potential Hogwarts-goers, but it didn't worry him all that much, as they walked past the Pet Emporium. Emma dragged him over to the window to look at the animals with intelligent eyes and unique-colored furs and feathers. His parents chuckled.

"First we need to get some money from the bank," Jack's dad said, grunting as he hoisted Emma onto his shoulders. "To Gringotts!" He said. Everyone nodded and they made their way to the famous goblin-owned bank.

The place was amazing, made of pure white marble and the lanterns suspended in the middle of the high ceiling. Jack looked around in awe, while his mother tugged him along. His attention soon was drawn in front of him and he was amazed. It was a man with a boy that looked about his age. He was smaller, though, and he was practically dwarfed by the man next to him. The man spoke in a language that Jack had only heard once every so often. The boy understood, though, and muttered something in English before replying in the same language.

"La oss få det vi trenger her, og da kan vi gå og lete etter forsyninger, ok?" The man had questioned.

"Ok," the boy had answered. Jack just shrugged at their conversation, but when he looked at the boy again, it was like everything changed. He was too dazed to notice that the boy was smiling at him.

"Jack! Jaaack!" His mother called. "C'mon, sweetie, we gotta go!" He frowned, not wanting to go, but, not wanting to upset his mom, he went with her and left Gringotts. Hopefully, he would see him again soon. Emma ran up to him as they exited the building.

"Let's go get supplies, now!" She cheered. Jack nodded and they raced back to the pet store. "OOH!" Emma cried. "Look at that cat!" She said, pointing at the pure white cat in the window. "Isn't she pretty?!" Jack laughed at her excitement. He, Emma, and their mom entered the store as their dad walked off to get some of the books. Emma instantly ran over to the cat and started petting it. Jack walked around, looking at the different toads. They weren't really his thing, though, or his type of animal. He needed an owl.

"Come look at these, Jack," His mom said, as she lead him over to the owls. Jack's eyes widened with awe at the colors of their eyes and feathers. It was amazing. He looked at all of them, when suddenly one of them flew up and landed on his shoulder. He smiled and stroked the bird on the head gently. Emma giggled.

"Well, that was easy," She said. Jack nodded.

"I'll take him!" He said, a smile on his face. His mother smiled. They paid for the owl just as their dad came back with the books, a cauldron, a telescope, hat, his set of brass scales and his crystal phials.

"Well, looks like all we need now are your robes, cloak, gloves and wand." His dad said, struggling to hold everything. Jack's mother chuckled lightly and took the cauldron, telescope, phials, and scales from him. Emma took the hat and plopped it on her head, laughing. Jack rolled his eyes at her.

"Lead the way," He said to his parents, and they immediately started walking to Madam Malkin's. There, they got Jack's cloak, gloves and robes. Then they made their way to Ollivanders. Upon entering, there was already another customer in there, alone. The boy from Gringotts! He knew he would see him again. Jack wanted to go say hi. He walked up from behind and tapped the boy on the shoulder, gently. He looked around, and smiled at him.

"Hi." The boy said, his crooked teeth peaking out from his smile. Jack smiled back.

"Hey." He answered, "I'm Jack."

"I'm Hiccup." the boy replied. Jack smiled.

"I saw you at Gringotts."

"Oh, right!" The boy said, remembering. "Nice to meet you!" He said, his smile widening.

"Nice to meet you too," Jack answered. "Are you a first year?" He asked.

"Yeah…" Hiccup replied. "You?"

"Same. Who was that man with you?" "A family friend," Hiccup answered,"My dad isn't used to the idea of me having magic."

"Are you going to Hogwarts?" Jack questioned. Hiccup shook his head.

"You're not?" Jack asked, fighting back a pout. Well, his one chance at a friend was blown out the window. "I'm going to Durmstrang," Hiccup said, "That's in Iceland."

"Ah." Jack said. "So, is there a lot of ice in Iceland?" Jack asked, smirking. Hiccup shook his head,"That's Greenland." Jack smirked. "I know that. I was kidding." He said. Hiccup chuckled.

"Here we are Mr. Haddock," A man said, coming from the back room,"Go ahead and try this wand. It's a dragon's plasma heartstring, 10 inches, strong oak wood." "Thank you Mr. Ollivander," Hiccup said, turning to the older man and holding the wand. It glowed. Hiccup smiled as he put the money on the counter. "I'll see ya around, Jack," He said. Then he walked out the door. Jack turned to the older man.

"Ah, Mr. Frost," The man said,"I was wondering when I'd see you in my store."

"Well, here I am." He said, gesturing to himself. Ollivander smiled, and shook his head good-naturedly before walking off.

"Hmph… let's see here…" He muttered as he looked around. "No, no, not that one…" He muttered. Jack looked around. "AH! Here we go!" He said, coming back with four boxes. "Well, try them out Mr. Frost." He said, putting them on the table. Jack opened them and held one in his hand, aiming it, he flicked it a pile of papers. The papers scattered. Jack jumped and placed the wand back in the box. He took the next one, aiming it, and flicking it at a stack of books.

The books caught on fire, and Ollivander got his wand and put it out immediately. "Sorry…" Jack apologized. He placed the wand back and picked up the third one; aiming it and flicking it at the shelves, a few boxed wands flew off and landed on the floor. Ollivander put them right back again with another flick of his wand with a bored look; he's seen it all before.

Finally, the last box. Jack opened it and held onto the wand, it glowed. Ollivander smiled. Jack looked at the wand in awe. "Whoa…" he muttered. "Winter Dragon scale," Ollivander said,"11 inches, non-flammable dragon oak." He looked at Jack. "Unpredictable, but up to any worthy task." He said, "The wand chooses the wizard, Jack. I think this one will do for you just fine."

"Thank you, Mr. Ollivander." Jack said, handing him the money. He walked out of the store, his new wand held tightly in his hand.

"Ooh, look at that!" Jack's mother said, smiling. Jack nodded. "All we need now, is to send a message with your owl saying you've gotten all your supplies and accepted the letter," His dad said. Jack nodded. "I'm thirsty," Emma said. Jack smiled, "I'll get us some pumpkin juice!" Emma smiled. "Can I?" Jack asked, looking at his parents. "Stay safe, and call us if you need us." His dad said.

Jack nodded, and Emma took his hand and pulled him towards the Ice cream Parlor (that had just about anything and everything food-related, mind you). When they entered, Jack saw a pair of boys, waiting at the front. One was taller and wore a baseball cap, the other had hair in the same look as his.

The woman working at the counter handed them their food. "There ya go, boys," She said. "Thank you," The taller one said. "No problem, Tadashi," The woman said,"Say hi to your Aunt Cass for me." Tadashi nodded,"I will. Come on, Hiro." "Thanks again," Hiro said to the woman before following Tadashi. They walked up to Jack and Emma. "Hi," Jack said,"I'm Jack and this is my little sister Emma." "I'm Tadashi," Tadashi answered,"This is my younger brother Hiro." "You going to Hogwarts?" Hiro questioned. "Jack is," Emma said,"He's a 1st year." "So am I!" Hiro said,"Maybe we can be friends?" Jack nodded,"I'd like that."

Hiro smiled,"Well, we gotta go, See ya later Jack." Jack smiled,"See ya, Hiro." Tadashi and Hiro then left. Emma then tugged Jack up to the counter. "Hello kids," The woman said,"What'll it be?" "Two pumpkin juices, please," Jack answered. "Alright," The woman said,"Anything else?" "Two Bertie bott's every-flavor beans, and two Pumpkin pasties," Jack said. "That'll be 3 sickles," The woman said. Jack paid and thanked the woman. Emma then helped carry the items out of the store with him. When they got back to their parents, they were ready to go home. And as they drove home ~

Jack knew he was gonna be just fine.


	2. Off to Hogwarts We Go

_**AN: Here's ch2! We see Merida, Rapunzel, Valka, Toothiana, Pascal and more of Hiro. Jack also says goodbye to his family as he goes to Hogwarts. Hiro and himself chow down on goodies and treats and talk more about Hogwarts. Plus, Jack can't stop thinking about Hiccup! (*Fangirl screams for FrostCup babies*) Any way. **_

_**Please enjoy and review.  
Review = Motivation = More chs!.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, HtTYD 1 and 2, RotG, BH6, TANGLED, BRAVE, and any other movies used in this story! Ciao! ~ **_

* * *

The next two days passed by like a blur. Because for what Jack knew, one minute he was going home from Diagon Alley, now, he was hugging his parents, and Emma, good-bye at platform 9 ¾. "Bye Jack," His mom said, giving him a hug. "You be good, alright?" Jack nodded. "You have fun too, kiddo," His dad said. Jack nodded, giving his dad a hug. "Don't forget to write," Emma said, smiling. Jack smiled and nodded, giving her a hug. "Do you have everything?" His mom questioned, "Do you need extra galleons, sickles, or knuts?" Jack shook his head. "I'll be fine." He assured. His mom nodded, wiping her nose. "Go on," She said, sniffling,"The train leaves in a bit." Jack gave everyone one last hug before going down the platform and boarding the train.

"Jack!" someone called, and it was Hiro. Jack smiled, and waited until the other boy caught up. "Hey! How's it going?" Hiro said, smiling at him. His smile was a little crooked, and the observation made Jack think of Hiccup. His heart sank a bit (don't ask him why because he wouldn't be able to tell you), but he smiled anyways.

"Going pretty okay!" Jack said. "You ready for this?!" He asked, sounding just as excited as he really was. Nervous, yes, but extremely excited and awed and amazed that this was actually happening!

"Yeah!" Hiro said, throwing his hand in the air and almost smacking someone in the face. "Sorry…" He said. Jack laughed. "Come on, let's find a compartment." Hiro said, tugging Jack further into the train. Jack followed him.

The train started to move not long after that, and they both ducked into the nearest compartment to hang out the windows and wave goodbye to their families. Luckily, this compartment was empty, so they figured they might as well call it their own. They plopped down after the train pulled out of the station, and the two of them let out a sigh at the same time.

"I'm gonna miss Tadashi." Hiro said.

"You're gonna to see him again, though!" Jack said, sitting up. "Like, at Christmas and then there's summer break. We're not staying there forever!" He was good at cheering Emma up, but he had no idea how to cheer other people up. Maybe this helped? He didn't know.

"Yeah, but that's like, forever from now!" Hiro said. "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to deal with it." He sighed, before sitting up and looking at Jack. "So, what house do you think you'll be in?" He asked.

"Beats me." Jack said. "I don't think it matters."

"It does matter!" Hiro said. "_Harry Potter_ was in _Gryffindor_, and he saved the world from _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_!"

"You can just say it now, you know?" Jack said, smirking. "And yeah, but your House doesn't decide who you are…" Hiro just gave him a look that said, 'stop being technical and answer my question'. "Gryffindor." Jack muttered.

"Me too!" Hiro said. "Hopefully we're roommates!"

"You any good with studying and stuff?" Jack questioned,"I'm absolutely rubbish at this stuff."

"Oh, yeah, Tadashi taught me a whole ton of stuff about studying and classes, and how to do homework and stuff and…" Hiro said, stopping his rambling. "Wow, I just realized how boring that all sounded."

Jack shook his head,"You're fine." Hiro smiled. "So," He said,"What's your story?" "Not much really," Jack answered,"My parents both have magic, Emma and I have magic. She'll be in my situation by the time I hit sixth year." He paused a bit. "Did you meet anyone else at Diagon Alley besides Emma and I?" He questioned. Hiro nodded,"A few friends of Tadashi's and a pair of sisters." "I met a boy, at Gringotts," Jack said,"I saw him again at Ollivanders. I was hoping to see him on the train, but he told me he was going to a school in Iceland."

"Durmstrang?" Hiro questioned. Jack nodded. "Tadashi told me that wizards and witches can transfer schools," Hiro said,"Maybe this boy will do the same. What's his name?" "Hiccup," Jack answered. "Hiccup...Hiccup _Haddock_?" Jack shrugged,"Didn't get a last name, you know him?" "His mom is Valka Haddock, one of the most famous witches ever! She's the first witch to tame a dragon!" "A _dragon_?" "Man, Hiccup's lucky, he gets to go to the only school that lets you have a dragon." Jack's expression faded into a frown,"Oh…"

* * *

Soon, they were half way there and Jack was getting hungry. A woman came around the with a cart full of sweets and goodies. "Anything from the trolley dears?" She questioned. Hiro sprang up and smiled. "Three chocolate frogs, two bertie botts' every-flavor beans, and a pumpkin juice," He said. "That'll be 6 knuts and 2 sickles." Hiro nodded and paid for his food and drink. "Anything for you, dear?" The woman asked Jack.

"Three pumpkin pasties, a pumpkin juice, and a bertie botts' every-flavor beans," Jack answered. "That'll be 12 knuts and 2 sickles." Jack paid his fee. "Thank you," He said. The woman nodded and walked away with the cart. As the boys settled down to eat, they heard running footsteps down the aisle of the train. A girl stopped at their compartment door. "Have you lads seen a Chameleon?" She questioned in a Scottish accent,"A girl named Rapunzel lost 'im." Hiro shook his head,"Nope." "I thought you couldn't have chameleons," Jack said. "Rapunzel's mum works at Hogwarts," The girl answered,"She made an exception." "What's your name?" Hiro questioned. "Oh sorry," The girl answered,"I'm Merida Dun Broch. And you two 're?"

"I'm Hiro Hamada," Hiro answered. "Jack Frost," Jack answered. Merida nodded,"Nice to meet ya. Well, I gotta chameleon to-" Merida was cut off by the sound of another girl screaming,"FOUND HIM!" Merida sighed and smiled. "Nevermind," She said,"See ya lads later." She then turned and ran back down the aisle. Hiro and Jack stared at the open door of their compartment, they then looked at each other.

"She seems nice," Hiro said. Jack nodded and took a bite out of one of his pumpkin pasties. He then looked out the window. "When do you think we'll get to Hogwarts?" He questioned. "Probably around 6:00," Hiro answered,"That gives us two hours for the sorting ceremony and then dinner afterwards." Jack nodded. "So what exactly are the houses?" He questioned. Hiro's eyes lit up. "Tadashi taught me all about 'em," He said,"There's four. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Gryffindor colors are red, and gold. Hufflepuff is yellow and black. Ravenclaw is blue and silver and Slytherin is green and silver. The Gryffindor symbol is a lion, Hufflepuff is a badger, Ravenclaw is an eagle and Slytherin is a serpent." "Cool," Jack said.

Hiro looked out the window. "It's amazing though," He said,"It's like, just yesterday you're a little kid, just aimlessly running around, not having a care in the world. And now, it's like you're going to a place where all you can think about is your family and missing them continuously…" Jack took to heart at what he said, he got up and sat next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, like his dad used to do all the time to him. "We're gonna be ok, Hiro," He said,"It's not forever. And my parents told me that when you're at Hogwarts and with friends, it's like you're at home and with family. Hogwarts becomes your home away from home." Hiro looked at him and smiled,"Thanks Jack." "No problem," Jack answered,"We should probably change. We'll be there soon."

* * *

Pretty soon, the train stopped at the station a few miles from Hogwarts. All the first years were met outside the train by a woman named Valka. Hiro nudged Jack's arm. "That's her, Jack," He said,"Hiccup's mom." Jack looked up and saw her, he was amazed. Thinking back to how Hiccup looked like, they looked similar. He and Hiro walked up to her. "Ah you two must be Jack Frost and Hiro Hamada," She said. They nodded. "I'm Valka Haddock, I'll be takin' ya to the castle."

They smiled.

Valka smiled back and then turned her attention to the crowd of 1st-years. "Alright," She yelled,"First-years follow me to the boats! Six kids per boat! Let's go!" The kids then followed her to the docks where they boarded the boats and were taken to Hogwarts. Jack and Hiro were amazed at the sight of the large castle.

Everyone was.

It was better than what they imagined.

* * *

When they got into the castle, their attention was given to another woman. "Good evening," She said,"I am Professor Toothiana Memoria, deputy Headmistress here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your fellow students are already in the Great Hall. Please follow me." Everyone followed her to a large pair of double doors.

"Here at Hogwarts, we place different witches and wizards into a house, based on their character traits and personalities," Tooth said," Now, at the end of the year each house is counted out points that they earn during the school year. Follow our rules or do something extraordinary, and you will earn points for your house. Disobey our rules or get in trouble, and you will lose points. Now, I shall be back in a moment." She then went inside the hall. Everyone erupted with whispers and small conversations.

"There ya two are!" Someone said, coming up to Hiro and Jack. It was Merida. "Hey Merida," Hiro said,"Who's your friend?" "I'm Rapunzel," The girl next to Merida said, she then pointed to the lizard on her shoulder,"This is Pascal." "He's a lizard," Jack said. "Chameleon," Rapunzel corrected. "So _that's_ the chameleon Merida was looking for on the train?" Hiro questioned. Rapunzel nodded. Jack smiled. Everyone grew silent when Toothiana came back from inside the hall. She cleared her throat. "They're ready for you," She said. Jack gulped as his smile disappeared.

He followed everyone into the Great Hall.

'Here goes nothing,' Was all he thought as the large doors closed behind them.


	3. Sorted Today, Wizard Tomorrow

_**AN: And now, Ch3! Wow. Three chs in two days. This is new. Anyway, we have the Sorting Ceremony, the first night feast, the facts about the Gryffindor common room, and the first night. We give a brief look at our beloved FROZEN sisters, Anna and Elsa. North says a few things. A~nd... that's about it! **_

_**Please enjoy and review!  
**__**Review = Motivation = More chs! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HtTYD 1 OR 2, RotG, FROZEN, TANGLED, BRAVE, BH6, or any movies used and/or mentioned in this story! Ciao! ~ Ps: I swear, Google Docs knows about Harry Potter! IT'S SCARY! ~**_

* * *

There was high tension in the Great Hall as all the first-years stood in the center of the room in a large chunk, silently, waiting for instructions. Jack looked at the table in front of him. 'That must be where all the teachers sit,' He thought. The man who sat in the middle of the table in a large chair stood up. He smiled at everyone. "Welcome to Hogwarts," He said,"I am Nicholas St. North, headmaster. And it is now time to sort the young ones into the houses." Toothiana stood next to a stool with a hat on it, a list in her hands. "When I call your name," She said,"You'll come sit on the stool, I'll place the sorting hat on your head, and you'll be sorted amongst the houses."

Jack felt a sense of nervousness wash over him as she began calling out names. "Anna Arendelle," She said. A strawberry-orange haired girl with blue eyes skipped up to the stool, she sat down and the hat was placed on her head. The hat then woke up, making eyes and a mouth with the winkles of its fabric. It muttered a few things, then shouted,"Ravenclaw!" Anna then jumped off the stool and ran to a table with blue and silver robed teens. "Elsa Arendelle." A girl with platinum blond hair and blue eyes and pale skin walked up to the stool, her fingers tugging at the gloves that covered her hands.

She sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head. Again, the hat muttered a few words, then shouted,"Slytherin!" Elsa got off the stool and walked over to the table with green and silver robed teens. Toothiana called out more names. She called Merida.

Gryffindor.

Rapunzel.

Hufflepuff.

And then it got to Jack and Hiro. "Jack Frost," Toothiana called. Jack took a deep breath and walked up to the stool, sat down and felt the hat on the top of his head. 'Jack Frost,' it said,'Like the cunning, trickerious, winter imp.' Jack gulped, his heart rate running tenfold. 'Older brother to Emma Frost, Son of Joshua and Rosilyn Frost. I remember them well.' "Y-You knew my parents?" Jack whispered, his voice getting caught in his throat. 'Yes!' The hat replied,'Rosilyn was a Gryffindor and Joshua was Slytherin, they matched each other well.' "Really?" Jack questioned. 'Yes,' The hat replied,'And I know just where to put you.'

Jack closed his eyes. Bracing impact…"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted. Jack sighed in relief. Hopping off the stool and going over to sit next to Merida. He watched as Hiro took his turn. The hat did it again, muttering words. It then shouted,"Gryffindor!" Jack held a wide smile as Hiro came over, sitting next to him. He, Hiro, and Merida all watched as they rest of the first years were sorted. All four long tables bursting with conversations.

They stopped when North stood back up and hushed everyone. "Here at Hogwarts, we take liking to the needs of our students, and make this castle feel as close to home as possible," He said, with a thick Russian accent," May I advise, however, that the third floor corridor on the west side of the castle is out of bounds and is to be redone. The teachers and I hope that each and everyone of you will make Hogwarts home to you, even with this small dilemma. That is all. Let the feast, begin."

And as food appeared on the tables, everyone began stuffing their faces. Jack smiled, he had never seen this much food! It was almost a dream come true! "Well," Merida said, noticing him,"Eat somethin' Frost! It's not gonna magically come onto ye're plate!" Hiro chuckled and Jack gave her a small glare as he grabbed three buttered rolls, six chicken fingers and took a bit of the noodles. His goblet magically filling up with water. Hiro's eyes widened at how fast Jack began eating. "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa Jack," He said, putting a hand on Jack's shoulder,"Slow down! Do want to choke, do ya?" Jack shook his head, his mouth to full to answered. He swallowed and took a drink of the water.

"Sorry," He said, after swallowing the water. "When I told ya to eat, I didn't mean kill yerself, lad," Merida said, taking a drink of her pumpkin juice. Jack nodded, and started eating again, slower this time. Hiro and Merida smiled.

* * *

Soon, the feast had to end. All the students got up and left the Great Hall one at a time. It was Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin and Hufflepuff, leaving in that order. Hiro held his stomach as the Gryffindors were lead to their common by one of the teachers who claimed to be the head of the house. Jack looked at him. "You ok?" He questioned. Hiro nodded,"I think I ate too much." "Stop yer' whinin'," Merida said,"After a good night's sleep, ya'll be fine." Hiro nodded.

Soon, everyone came in front of a painting of a fat woman with a crown of flowers and grapes on her head. She wore a long white dress and held a wine glass in her hand. "This paintin' is called,'The Fat Lady'," The teacher leading them said with an Australian accent,"This is the paintin' that leads into your house common room. The password changes every year, learn it, memorize it, don't forget it. The password this year is 'Traput Traconis'," The teacher turned to the painting and said the password, the painting opened and everyone piled inside.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor common room," The teacher said,"The girl's rooms are up the stairs to the left, boys, the same on the left. You'll find ye're suitcases on the beds, which ever bed you're trunk is on, that's your bed for the year. No swoppin' beds. Now, every month a notice will come up on the notice board by the entrance, this tells you of any competitions or tryouts we may be having. That is all." The teacher then moved out of the way and left the room, leaving everyone to settle in.

* * *

Jack sighed as he and Hiro settled down in their beds for the night. Good thing they were next to each other, He didn't want to make anyone mad by talking from across the room. "Merida says that our schedules should be on the notice board tomorrow morning," Hiro said as he laid on his back, facing top of the scarlet and gold canopy cover. Jack nodded. They were silent for a few minutes.

"Hey, Hiro?" Jack said.

"Yea?" Hiro answered, looking over at him.

"What do you think our families are doing right now?" Jack questioned. Hiro shrugged,"Don't know. Tadashi said that he's got a surprise for me when I get home when school's done. I'll write a letter to him, telling him we made it here." Jack nodded,"I'll do the same, telling my parents I'm doing alright. Don't we have classes tomorrow?" "Yep," Hiro said.

Jack sighed,"Great, summer's finally over I guess." Hiro chuckled,"Don't worry so much, Jack. We made it here in one piece, we met some new friends, we had a monster of a meal and now, we're sleeping in cotton sheet beds with the softest pillows you could ever want. This is like luxury." "Minus classes and homework and studies, then yeah," Jack said.

"You're missing my point, Jack," Hiro said,"You said it yourself 'Hogwarts is like home away from home' and no matter what, we're gonna make our moments here worthwhile, agreed?" Jack nodded,"Agreed." The two sighed together once more as they began drifting off to sleep.

Hiro was right. They were gonna make the moment worthwhile. And Jack was glad about it. He chuckled to himself as one thought came to his mind before going to sleep.

'I was sorted today, &amp; I'll be a wizard tomorrow.'


	4. Classes & Friends

_**AN: Damn... HB and I are on a roll! Four chs in 2 days! This is amazing. And It'll only get better. Alright. Here we have, classes starting up. We see Pitch, Tooth, Human!Toothless Aka Noah, more of Anna and Elsa. And Hiro doesn't know if Jack's insane or not.**_

_**Please enjoy &amp; Review!**_

_**Reviews are the food source for this story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HtTYD 1 or 2, RotG, FROZEN, BRAVE, TANGLED, BH6, or any other movies used in this story! Ciao! ~**_

* * *

"Jack, Jack, Jack, Jaaaaaaaaack!"

"Emma, enough!" Jack muttered, turning around in his bed. "I'm up, I'm up." He said, starting to fall back asleep again. "Jack! Wake up! You're going to sleep through all our classes!" Hiro said, shaking him. His hands slipped from Jack's shoulders, and he accidentally fell on top of Jack with a little "oomph." Jack woke up in a frenzy, sitting up and looking around. He was shocked to see that not only was he not in his room, but Hiro stood right next to him, already in his uniform.

"Whoa…" Jack muttered, before remembering where he was and what happened the before. He smiled. "Hey…. HEY! oh my god! Thanks for getting me up!" He yelled, noticing the light that flooded through the windows already. He flung himself out of his bed and walked around to the foot of his bed, where his trunk was.

He pulled out his uniform and wasted no time stripping and pulling on the (stuffy) articles of clothing. He slipped on his shoes and tied his crimson-and-gold tie loosely around his neck. He didn't even look in the mirror to check his bed-head. He threw his backpack on his shoulder and turned around, only to see a shocked Hiro staring at him, wide-eyed and mouth agape. "What?" Jack asked.

"Well, that was fast." Hiro said, blinking a bit before shrugging. He grabbed his backpack too, before following Jack. Their other roommates were already downstairs, except for one, but that was besides the point. Hiro tried to get him up, out of courtesy, but he didn't so that's his fault for not listening. It'll be fun to see him get in trouble later.

The Great Hall was filled to the brim with people. Jack and Hiro stayed at the huge double doors for a while, scanning the tables and seeing where they could sit. It was a while before they saw the hand that was up in the air, waving at them. Hiro shrugged, and they both walked over. When they made it to the hand, which was in one of the middle tables near the front (longest walk ever!), they saw it was Merida, Rapunzel and two other girls that Jack thought he recognized, but he didn't know their names.

They both sat down, and Jack started piling food onto his plate with a little less than a grunt 'good morning.' "Wow, manners, much?" Merida asked with a grin. Rapunzel looked at Jack with a slightly disgusted expression, before she shook it off. Jack just smiled, his mouth stuffed with food. Hiro rolled his eyes at him. "Good morning guys!" Rapunzel said. "Oh, these are my cousins. Elsa, Anna, meet Jack and Hiro." She said. Anna waved a little and Elsa just gave them a cool half-smile.

"Morning!" Anna said. "Ready for classes? Wow, I'm really excited right now! Is anyone else excited." "Calm down." Elsa said. "Really, the first day is nothing special. It's the rest of the year you should be excited about." "But the first day is the start of the rest of the year!" Anna reasoned.

"Elsa's in her second year." Merida whispered at Jack and Hiro. They both nodded. Hiro eyes a tray of muffins, before snatching one and munching on it. "It really is nice to meet you two," Elsa said, looking at Jack and Hiro before standing up. "But we really all should be going…" Just as she said this, the bell rang, and everyone basically rushed out of the Great Hall, rushing off to their classes.

"Wait!" Hiro said. "Where are we going? We haven't gotten our schedules yet!" He looked troubled. Merida laughed. "We grabbed your schedules when they were handing them out." She said. Rapunzel opened her bag and pulled out two sheets of paper, handing it to them. "We have classes together… well, most classes." Rapunzel said, amending herself immediately. "I don't have classes with any of you!" Anna said, frowning. Rapunzel patted her shoulder. "You won't miss much." Jack assured sarcastically.

"First we have…" Hiro said, squinting at the paper. "Oh no… Potions, with Professor Black." He said. "What's so bad about him?" Jack asked. "He's basically like the next He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Merida said. "But I've faced worse! I'll have to tell you guys about the story of last summer at dinner or something…"

"Guys, now is not the time for reminiscing." Hiro said. "We're gonna be late!" They all nodded, and rushed off to the dungeons where the potions classroom was. They busted into the classroom just in time, because when they walked in, the bell rang.

"I expect my students to be a bit more… punctual than _this_." Pitch drawled, scaring the crap out of them. "S-sorry, Professor." Rapunzel squeaked. Pitch waved his hand, dismissing the matter, and they all scurried off to the only empty seats left in the classroom. Jack glared daggers at him. Sure, he was a teacher, but really, Professor Black wasn't all that scary. Sure, his amber eyes could kill puppies, but it wasn't like he was going to murder anyone. Why would he be here if he didn't like teaching?

The class passed quickly, with Pitch explaining the rules and how to read instructions and how to use certain tools and objects. Jack wasn't paying attention most of the time, since most of it was common sense, but Hiro was paying rapt attention. He'd just be his partner from now on.

The bell rang, cutting Pitch off while he was in the middle of his sentence. No one moved. Pitch eyed them all before turning around. "You are all dismissed!" He said, and they all moved simultaneously, shoving everything in their backpacks and basically darting out of the classroom.

"Wow, that was intense." Merida said, sniggering once they were out of the slightly-creepy classroom. "oh, come on, you were scared too." Jack said, rolling his eyes at her. She made a face at him. He smiled. "Guys!" Hiro said, stepping in between them. "We have more important things to worry about." "Like what? class?" Merida said. Hiro gave her a look that said 'yes, now shut up so we can be on-time and get a good education.' So, with that, they marched around the castle for a while, asking directions from older-looking students, but after a while they were successful in finding the Charms classroom. And, surprisingly, they weren't the latest group of people.

"Morning!" The professor said, a bright-colored fairy. Literally, a legit fairy. It was insane. Jack was sort of shocked, but not really. He basically came out of a class taught by the Boogeyman, a fairy shouldn't be in the least bit shocking. "Wow, look at you guys! Well, this is going to be a fun year. Give me a smile!" She chirped. The group looked at each other uncertainly, before smiling uneasily. Tooth's feathers bristled as she looked at their teeth. "Oh, look! How adorable!" She said, finally laying eyes on Jack's smile. "Wow! Look at that! They sparkle like freshly fallen snow! Do you floss? You take such good care of them!"

"PROFESSOR! STOP MESSING WITH THE FIRST YEARS!" A passer-by yelled from the hall. Tooth stopped immediately, her face apologetic. "Sorry!" She said, looking at them. "Take your seats. Class will start in a moment." They nodded, before moving and sitting down. "Well, that was interesting…" Hiro said, glancing at Tooth. "Rumor has it that she's the real-life Tooth Fairy." Rapunzel whispered. Jack laughed a little too loudly. "Aw, come on! Why would she be teaching if she was the Tooth Fairy?" He asked skeptically. "Everyone needs to make a living." Hiro said reasonably. "Wow." Jack said, looking at him with a deadpanned expression before considering it. "Huh. You got a point there." He said. Rapunzel laughed.

The class started soon, and it was basically the same as Potions. Rules, regulations, expectations, stuff like that. Jack tuned that out too, and decided to think again. His mind drifted back to Hiccup, before he snapped himself out of it. It was likely he was possibly never going to see him again, so why think about it? It was unreasonable. He thought about Emma, and playing in the snow, instead.

In the middle of his thinking, Hiro nudged him. He looked, and saw that he was shoving a paper in his direction. "Homework: Learn 'Wingardium Leviosa' and its advantages. Three pages." Jack nearly groaned. And essay already?! Well, at least it was only three pages… THREE PAGES?! Dammit, they were trying to kill him. He sighed. Great. He looked at Hiro and gave him a 'oh no...' look, before slumping in his chair.

Welcome to Hogwarts.

* * *

"Well, where to next?" Merida asked, smiling. "Care of Magical Creatures." Jack said, looking at his schedule. "Well, this'll be fun. Is anyone good with animals?" He asked. "I have a horse." "I have a chameleon." "I have a cat…" "Well, geez. You learn something new every day." Jack said, blinked. "I only have an owl. How original." He said, smacking his lips.

The walk was long, and downhill. Literally. They walked down the steepest hill Jack ever encountered (which said a lot) and went all the way to a little shack near the edge of the Forbidden Forest. (Some older student told them where to go, because there was no way they would have found the way on their own!) The shack already had a small crowd around it.

"Come on!" Someone yelled. "Hurry up, you four! We're about to get started!" They rushed a bit faster. "There you are. Perfect." A guy said. Jack looked at him. He looked… normal. Tanned skin, green eyes, jet black hair and a kind smile. There were some black spots on his skin, but nothing too major. He had to be the most normal person Jack had seen all day.

"We were just about to go over some things." He said. They all joined the group. "I'm Professor Fury, but I don't like that. So, you guys'll call me Noah… unless I'm angry. Got it?" He said, looking at each and everyone one of them. "Yes!" They said, nodding. "Good." Noah said, smiling. "So, now that that's over with… come on." He said, turning around on his heel and marching off into the wood. They all looked around, not sure what to do, until Noah turned around and looked at them "Come on! You're not gonna die or anything!" He said. The kids followed him.

Noah showed them little things, like which plants to avoid, and what landmarks to look for if they were lost (which they shouldn't be, ever, Noah told them), and how to look for signs that an animal passed by, such as footprints and broken branches. It was the most productive class so far. Noah led them out of the Forest and joked with them for a bit, before dismissing them early (they needed a little extra time to get up that hill, that's why).

Classes after that passed like nothing. Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Magical History were a blur, the only good thing being lunch in between. It was just ruled instructions and everything else that was boring.

Wow, Elsa was right. The first day really was nothing.

* * *

After, though, was where the fun began. Jack churned out the Charms paper like it was nothing, leaving Hiro to gape at him again. Most of the essay was restatements and logical reasoning, anyways, but hey, it was three pages, so he wasn't going to worry about it. Jack waited for Hiro to finish his essay before dragging him outside. Jack debated on whether or not to push some unsuspecting person into the Black Lake. Hiro debated on whether Jack was entirely sane or not.


	5. Holidays & Summer Days

_**AN: Ch5! Alright. We have a large skip from the beginning to the end of the 1st year. Everyone says goodbye to Hogwarts, and friends, for the summer, Jack begs his parents to take him to Diagon Alley, he succeeds and gets to see Hiccup again. And before school starts again, they promise to write to each other, **__**no matter what**__**! Also enters into second year of Hogwarts! ~**_

_**Please enjoy and review!  
Reviews = Motivation = More Chs!  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HtTYD 1 or 2, RotG, FROZEN, TANGLED, BRAVE, BH6, or any other movies mentioned in this story! Ciao! ~**_

* * *

"Last day!" Hiro said, climbing out of bed and stretching. "Ready?" He asked. Their other roommates groaned, still sleepy, before dragging themselves out of bed. "Jack?" Hiro asked, walking over to Jack's bed. He threw back the covers, ready to flop on him in order to wake him up but… he was gone. "Come on, Hiro! You're going to make us late!" Jack said, smirking and leaning against the door. Hiro smirked.

"Aren't you just a little bit sad to leave?" Hiro said. Jack shrugged. "Not really," Jack said, "we'll just be back here after summer break is over." "Promise you'll write?" Hiro said, pointing at him. "Promise, you big baby." Jack said, rolling his eyes. "Now, come on! Double check and let's get going! The farewell breakfast spread has the best food!" Jack said. Hiro laughed, and practically stuffed all last minute things into his trunk and they raced downstairs.

"Jack! Hiro!" Rapunzel said, smiling. "Hey guys!" Anna said, waving at them maniacally. "Hey girls." Hiro said, sitting down. "Ooh, they do have the best food." He said, piling on almost everything he could get his hands on. He couldn't eat a bite of it, though, because he was too excited to see Tadashi and his Aunt Cass again. Jack looked at him and chuckled. "What's wrong bud?" He questioned. "I'm just excited," Hiro said,"I mean everything went so fast!" Merida chuckled at them. "Ye lads act like ya've been 'ere for only three days," She said. "It feels like it!" Hiro countered.

Jack chuckled again as he bit into a piece of mixed fruit pie. He wouldn't admit it, but he was excited to, he couldn't wait to go back to Diagon Alley and see Hiccup again. It was amazing, how he could feel like he needed to see Hiccup, even if he had only met him once and talked for a short amount of time. It was… sort of weird, but there was no way that Jack would admit that there was any amount of crushing going on here, nope. Not possible. Not even going there.

"Jack." Merida said, punching his shoulder harshly. Jack blinked, and looked up at her. "Huh?" He asked, looking at her. He rubbed his arm, offended. "I've only been trying to call you for about three hours." Jack rolled his eyes. "We haven't been there for three hours." "Ya know what I mean!" Merida said. "Well, why?" Jack asked. "Ah, well…." Merida said, trying to remember. "What are you doing this summer?" Elsa said. Merida smacked her forehead, shocked that she would forget something so simple as that. "Oh." Jack said. "Nothing, just gonna be home and play with my sister…" Jack said. '_and beg to go to Diagon Alley every day until I find Hiccup again_' he refrained from adding, because they wouldn't get it. And he didn't want to answer those unnecessary questions they would ask anyways.

"Boring!" Hiro said. "Well, what are you doing?" Jack asked, knowing full-well he had nothing better to do than… "Help my brother with this new robot he wants to build!" Hiro blurted out, his excitement clear in his face. Everyone stared at him. "What?" He asked, looking at them expectantly. "What's a robot?" Anna asked. "Well, it's um… well, it's this… it's hard to explain to people who don't know what technology is…." Hiro said, fiddling with his fingers and looking at them with an almost apologetic face.

They just shrugged. "For what it's worth, it sounds cool!" Rapunzel said, smiling. "Thanks." Hiro said. "What about you guys?" Hiro I don't get sunburned…" "You're going to make it snow, right Elsa?!" "Yes, Anna." All their answers came at once. Hiro and Jack looked at each other. "Cool." They said at the same time, because, to be honest, there were question both of them wanted answers to, but they didn't want to ask.

"Everyone!" Someone, probably a sixth year excited to get out of here, said. "Train's here! Let's get going!" Some cheered, some yelled in protest, others laughed and did both. but, after a while, they were all loaded up onto the Hogwarts Express and shipped out of the wonderful castle called Hogwarts.

This train ride, though, was different. Now, they were leaving Hogwarts behind, seeing the Forbidden Forest and the Astronomy Tower disappearing because of the distance. And they were going back home, to their real homes, because Hogwarts was only open for so long even though it was their home away from home. And it was different because Jack and Hiro weren't the only two in this compartment. It was… actually sort of crowded right now, and Jack tried to not look out the window for as much as possible, it was only a reminder that they were leaving.

Not that Jack didn't want to leave, because he was psyched to see Emma and his parents again (and Hiccup), but he would miss his friends and Hogwarts and everything else that went along with it.

The train ride was over waaaaaaaay too soon, and they all jumped off the Hogwarts Express, scanning the crowd for family or saying rushed goodbyes to friends. Jack and Hiro stayed close together, clutching their trunks and owls. They said goodbye to the girls as they went on their way, but the two of them stayed together, trying to make the most of the time they had left and goofing off before either of them found their family.

"No way, that lady totally looks like a dude!" Jack joked. "Whoa, that's a lady?!" Hiro whispered, shocked, before the two of them burst out into laughter. "That boy just fell flat on his face." Hiro pointed out, laughing at the toddler that did so after they calmed down from their laughing fit. Jack snorted. "Little kids are weird." Jack said, looking at the kid oddly. "How so?" Hiro asked. "When they get hurt, I don't know whether to laugh or to help them." Jack replied. "Well, that's mean. You should do both. Duh." Someone said behind them. Hiro gasped.

"Tadashi!" Hiro yelled, launching himself at his big brother. Tadashi laughed, hugging him back. "Whoa, slow down there!" He said. Hiro let go, and he was looking excitedly from Jack to Tadashi. "Jack, this is my older brother." he said, smiling. "Hey." Jack said, waving. "Ah, the widely-known Jack Frost." Tadashi said, sighing and smiling. "I've heard a lot about you." Jack just looked at Hiro, who shrugged. "I had to tell him about my best friend, right?" Hiro said. Jack laughed. "I've heard a lot about you too." Jack said. "Well, you'd have to come over some time." Tadashi said. Hiro smiled. "Yeah! You should! I mean, if you want to." He amended, looking at Jack. "Sure, that'd be cool." Jack said, smiling, before something collided with his side. He looked down and saw it was Emma.

"Gotcha!" she said, smiling. "Ems!" He yelled, hugging her. She laughed. "Oh, Emma, this is my friend Hiro and his brother Tadashi." Jack said, after she detached herself from his side. "Hi, again." She said, waving at them, before turning to Jack. "Again?" Hiro questioned. "We saw you at Diagon Alley," Emma said. "Oh," Tadashi said. "Mom and Dad are waiting for us." Emma said, turning to Jack.

"Got it." Jack said. "Well, see ya Hiro, Tadashi! Have a good summer!" He said. "You too, Jack!" Hiro said. Jack hauled all his things to where his parents were, and naturally, warm welcomes and hugs and kisses followed. Soon, the piled into their car and drove home. all hsi uncertainty about going back home was gone, and now he was just happy to be back.

~_Two weeks Later_~

"Jack!" His mom yelled. Jack got up from the couch and walked over to her. "Yeah?" He asked, putting on a little smile. "You get your wish. Come on." She said, holding up her car keys and wiggling them around a little. Jack looked at them in disbelief before he hugged his mother. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" He cheered, squeezing her. She just laughed. "Come on, we're wasting daylight," She said. Jack let go of her immediately and dashed out of the house.

He's been asking to go to Diagon Alley ever since he got back from Hogwarts (claiming that there was a new broom he wanted to check out, or a new shop that simply must be scoped out). His parents knew it was a lie, but always procrastinated with answers like "maybe tomorrow" or "maybe some other time." But now… Jack could burst with happiness. He didn't even know if Hiccup was going to be there, but even so, it was still exciting. His mother trailed behind him deliberately slow, just to make him wait (pure evil!).

The car ride wasn't long, but it sure had Jack on edge. They got to the Leaky Cauldron, and walked through the place completely, going to the brick wall. His mom let him open it, showing his which bricks to tap with his wand. The bricks re-arranged automatically after the last tap, and they moved so they formed an archway into Diagon Alley. Jack walked in immediately, scanning at the faces of the people there, looking for that freckled face and auburn hair from his memory.

"Not so fast, mister." His mom said, touching his shoulder. He looked up at her. "Here." She said, handing him a small money pouch. "Don't spend it all at once. If you need me, I'll be helping out at Madame Malkin's, okay?" Jack nodded. "Alright. See you later." She said, smiling and walking off. Jack then sprinted into the streets. Looking into every store and small shop. He was a bit disappointed that he didn't find Hiccup. But that was when ~

"Jack?" He turned around, swearing that he knew that voice from somewhere. When he did, a smile broke across his face and his eyes lit up. "Hiccup!" He yelled, running up to him. Nothing changed much during the year, and his freckles and hair looked just about the same. "Hey." Hiccup said, smiling. They stood in front of each other for a while, thinking, before Jack threw everything to the wind and hugged him. "Nice to see you again." Jack said, thinking '_why the hell did I do that_?' Hiccup chuckled.

"You too. So, what brings you here?" Hiccup asked, smiling. Jack's brain sputtered for an answer. He couldn't just say '_because I wanted to see you_' could he? That would be weird right? Jack cleared his throat. "Oh, you know, just looking around, checking out the place…" He said. Wow, that didn't sound any better than what he wanted to say. It got a smile out of Hiccup, though, and he shook his head a bit.

"Well, what about you?" Jack asked him. "My father works not far from here." Hiccup said. "He lets me walk around a bit while he's busy." He shrugged. Jack nodded. "Cool, so you're here, like, everyday?" He asked. Hiccup shrugged. "It's cool. Everyone knows me now, so yeah, its not like anyone thinks I'm up to something, you know?" Jack laughed. "Like you would be up to something." Jack said. "What is that supposed to mean?" Hiccup asked, the amount of sass in his voice overwhelming.

"I'm just saying," Jack said, "you don't look like you have one bad bone in your body." Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Yes, because you're the definition of being a bad boy, Jack." Hiccup said. Jack rolled his eyes. "Well, yeah. Since when was the last time you got in trouble?" Jack asked. Hiccup raised his eyebrows. "Really?" He asked. Jack just nodded.

In a blink of an eye, Hiccup kicked out his leg, sweeping Jack's legs out from under him and making him fall to the floor in his ass. "Just now." Hiccup said, smirking. "You little-!" Jack yelled, scrambling to his feet. Hiccup laughed. "Well, you asked for it." He said. "I guess so." Jack said, rubbing his backside. "But you could have at least warned me or something…" Jack said. "Please, you'll be fine." Hiccup said. "Come on, let me make it up to you." He said, tugging at Jack sleeve. Jack raised an eyebrow but followed him anyways.

The Ice Cream Parlor was basically empty when they walked in, and Hiccup just walked in like he owned the place. "Hey, Mrs. Hofferson, I'm back." Hiccup called. Jack just looked at him. "Oh, Hiccup!" Someone called from the back. "Be right there!" She called. A second later, she came bustling in through the back room, all smiles and wiping her hands on her apron. "Hello boys, what can I get you?" She asked. "Ah… well.." Hiccup said, looking at Jack. "Want anything?" He asked him. Jack only blinked. "Nuh uh. There's no way I'm letting you buy me anything." Jack said stubbornly. Hiccup's shoulders slumped. "Fine." He said, looking back at Mrs. Hofferson. "Two ice cream cones, please." He said, smacking two Galleons on the counter. She nodded. Jack glared at him.

"You know I'm only going to pay you back, right?" Jack said, raising an eyebrow at him as Mrs. Hofferson handed them the ice cream. Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Think of this as compensation," Hiccup said, smiling. "Thank you!" He said to Mrs. Hofferson, smiling. "Anytime, Hiccup!" She said. Hiccup then walked Jack out. "How do you know her, again?" Jack asked. "Uh… family friend, plus, I've been here practically all summer, remember?" Hiccup said, raising an eyebrow. "Ah. Makes sense." Jack said.

They spent the day like that, eating their ice cream and then walking around, checking out the shops and helping put where they could when they were bored. Well, it was one way to get on everyone's good side, Jack had to admit. Jack's mom had to find him at the end of the day, and virtually drag him home.

Everyday after that, Jack begged to go to Diagon Alley. Sometime his parents complied, other times they were too busy, and there was that rare occasion that they made him take Emma around while he was there. It was okay, though, because she liked Hiccup fair enough. The summer passed quickly, and soon Diagon Alley was crowded with shoppers with school lists.

The last day of summer was terrible, both Hiccup and Jack moping around and complaining about going back to school and not being able to hang out. Jack got an idea, though, and they decided that they would write to each other, _no matter what_. Before Jack's mom could drag him away for the last time, they hugged, and Hiccup pressed a butterfly kiss on Jack's cheek.

The kiss didn't even last for half a second, and Jack wasn't even sure if it really happened, but he was dazed about the whole thing.

The next day, he had his things packed and ready to go, the Hogwarts Express waiting for all of them at King's Cross Station.


	6. Letters & Summer Tales

_**AN: Ch6. HoneyBeeez and I should have chs 8-10 up by the next two days. This ch was supposed to be up by yesterday, but, shit got in the way. So. Here ya go. ~**_

_**Please enjoy &amp; Review**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HtTYD 1 or 2, RotG, FROZEN, TANGLED, BH6, BRAVE, or any movies used in this story! Ciao! ~**_

* * *

"Hiro!" Jack called, seeing the familiar boy in the crowd. He ran up to him, tugging all his things along with him. "Hey Jack!" Hiro said, smiling. "Did ya have a good summer?" He asked. Jack reddened, thinking about the… kiss? Was it? Eh, whatever, don't think about it. "It was good!" Jack said. "How'd your robot-making go?" Jack asked. Hiro frowned, but smiled again. "We got a couple things done, but it still needed a lot more improvements for it to be fully functional…" "Nice," Jack said. "Come on," Hiro said,"Let's go find a compartment!"

Jack nodded and followed him. They looked all over for one, until they found Rapunzel, Merida, Elsa and Anna. "Guys, there you are!" Rapunzel said. "Come on, get in." They joined them just as the train was pulling out of the station. They all waved goodbye to their families as they sped off. Everyone smiled at each other. "How was your guy's summer?" Rapunzel questioned.

"Good," Jack and Hiro said at the same time. "I enjoyed it," Merida said. "Fun," Anna said. Elsa nodded in agreement. "Great!" Rapunzel said,"My summer was ok." "What did ya do, Punzie?" Merida questioned. "Stayed inside mostly," She said,"I did get to go to Hogsmeade a few times though." "I won an archery tournament," Merida said,"I'm officially the greatest archer in all of Scotland." "Cool," Hiro said,"Tadashi let me help him build some of his robot." "Does it have a name yet?" Anna questioned. Hiro shook his head.

"Well, Elsa and I went on picnics and ran around the castle," Anna said. "Castle?" Jack questioned. "She calls it a castle because it's so big," Elsa said,"Our parents own a mansion." "Oh," Jack said. "What did you do, Jack?" Rapunzel questioned. Jack felt a small blush try to crawl onto his cheeks. "Uh, well, y'know…." He said. Merida smirked. "Is there somethin' ye're not telling us, Frost?" She questioned, her eyes giving an evil smirk as well as her lips. Jack shook his head. "Summer was just normal, ok?" He said, hiding his facts and thoughts about Hiccup deep in the back of his thoughts where only he could get them.

Merida shrugged, her smirk not leaving her lips or her eyes.

* * *

That had to have been the _longest_ train ride Jack had ever been on. But, He was happy to be back. Back to the gigantic castle, the food, the scarlet cotton sheet canopy beds, the food, the moving staircases, the food, the holiday celebrations, the food. Did he say that already? Eh, oh well, it's worth saying four times. They all stuffed their faces that night, after the customary speech from the headmaster. They went to bed fat and happy. Well, they would have, if Hiro hadn't have been so pushy.

"Jack?" He asked when they walked into their room, their roommates following behind them. "Huh?" Jack asked, walking over to his bed and plopping down on it. "Is there something you've been hiding?" Hiro asked with a smirk. Jack rolled his eyes. "Come on Hiro, I would tell you if I was." Jack said, looking at him with a 'well duh' expression. "I'm just saying." Hiro said. "When Merida said that, you got really quiet." He laughed. Jack glared at him. "Seriously, nothing happened!" Jack said. Hiro gave him a look. "Fine. I might tell you later… maybe." Jack said, pointing at him. Hiro laughed. "Yeah, when pigs fly." Hiro quipped. "Night Jack." He said. "Yeah, night," Jack said. But he didn't sleep. He waited until everyone else did and he started on his first letter to Hiccup.

"Dear Hiccup,

Hey! Well, first day back at school. Are you tired of hearing 'how was your summer?' yet? Aha, yeah, I am. My friends are ballistic. What classes are you taking this year? Anything interesting? Is it weird to say that I'd rather be back home? Yeah, a little. What's Durmstrang like? I heard it was awesome! Well, I should get to sleep before anyone starts to get suspicious. Talk to you later!

-Jack".

He looked at the letter once, before shrugging. The hard part was getting this to the Owlery. Jack sighed, grabbing his wand, tucked the letter into the pocket of his robe, and walking out of the room. Good thing his mom taught him an invisibility spell. Sure it was an advanced spell for his age, but he mastered it as soon as he could. _Tap!_ It felt like rain trickled down his head and onto the rest of him, but after, he was totally invisible to the world. He smiled, and continued towards the Owlery. It was cold outside, but he survived.

The cold never bothered him all that much, anyways.

He climbed up the tower and greeted all the owls. They hooted wildly at him, moving their heads to the side in confusion, only for him to remember that he was invisible. He undid the spell, and his owl nudged through the others to get to him. "Hey…" Jack said, petting the owl's white feathers. "I need you to take this to Hiccup, okay? Hiccup Haddock." He pulled the letter out of his pocket and tied it onto his owl's foot. "Stay safe, okay?" He said, petting it's head. The owl hooted and jumped off his arm, flying away. He sighed, and redid the invisibility spell on himself before walking out. When he got back he re-undid the spell, collapsed into his bed and fell asleep.

~Next Morning~

"Mail's here." Elsa said, barely looking up at the flurry of owls that screeched and poured through the ceiling. Not one of them got any letters, which was okay, but now Jack's eyes were trained on each and every owl, looking for his hopefully. Hiro noticed this and smirked.

Finally!

He saw it!

His owl!

He nearly stood up and cheered. Instead, he looked down at his breakfast and pretended to be startled as his owl landed calmly on his shoulder. He petted the owl before untying the letter from it's foot.

"Jack's got a letter!" Merida yelled, snatching it from his grip. "OOH, from a lover~" She said, wiggling her eyebrows at him. "Oh, so _that's _what you were doing this summer." Hiro said. "Well, we figured it out!" Rapunzel said, laughing. "It's not from a lover!" Jack said, trying to get it back. Merida held it out of his grip. "From Iceland? I think it is!" Merida said. Jack snatched it back from her. Hiro peaked over his shoulder. His mouth dropped.

"No way…" He said. Jack looked at him. "What?" Jack asked. "Nothing." Hiro said, looking away and smiling to himself. Merida, Rapunzel, and Anna looked at him confused. Hiro put a hand to his mouth and mouthed to them,"I'll show you girls later." They nodded. Jack put the envelope away in his robes and left it there. even if his fingers were itching to open it and read it. "So, what classes do we have this year?" Jack questioned. Merida reached into the pocket of her robe and pulled out two schedules.

She slid them over to Jack and Hiro. They took it and unfolded the papers. "Herbology," Jack said,"Sounds fun." "We have defense against the Dark Arts again!" Hiro cheered. "Not t' mention we have a duelin' class," Merida said. Jack and Hiro nodded. Anna smiled,"I have Herbology with you guys!" Elsa gave her a small smile. "Well," Rapunzel said,"Better hurry if we want to get to class." Everyone nodded, taking one last large bite of food before scurrying off to their classes.

* * *

Jack was grateful that the school had free periods before and after lunch. He ran up to the common room to look at his letter from Hiccup. As he entered, He found Hiro and Merida coming down the stairs to the bedrooms. "I don' see why ye're suddenly so interested in Archery, Hiro," Merida said.

Hiro shrugged. "I just wanna see what it's like," He said. Merida nodded. "Hey Frost," She said, noticing Jack,"Hiro and I are gonna go t' the courtyard. Care t' join us?" Jack shook his head,"Nah, you guys go on without me. I'll see ya guys at lunch." Hiro nodded, slipping his hand into the pocket of Jack's robe, unnoticed and slipped his hand out with the letter. "We understand Jack," He said, holding his hand and the letter behind his back, showing Merida,"We'll see ya later." Merida took the letter swiftly and put it in the pocket of her robe, unnoticed.

Jack nodded,"See ya guys." Hiro and Merida then left the room. Jack went up stairs. Merida and Hiro made a race for downstairs, going to meet Rapunzel, Anna and Elsa in the courtyard. They were sure to read that letter before Jack was even able to open it (Sneaky lil' shits!).

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" Rapunzel said as she and the others read Jack's letter. "He's crushin' on Professer Haddock's son!" Merida squealed,"I knew somethin' was up." Anna held a wide smile,"I think it's cute!" Elsa nodded in agreement. Hiro couldn't stop laughing. "This is gold!" He said. "Do you think he knows that its Professor Haddock's son?" Anna asked. "Nah, otherwise, he wouldn't dare!" Merida said. "I didn't even know he swung that way." Hiro said, shrugging.

"Actually," Jack said, coming up to them,"I do know that he's the professor's son, Hiro told me last year." Hiro blushed and rubbed the back of his neck,"Woops." "So I will take this back, thank you." Jack said, plucking the letter out of their hands and shoved it back in his pockets. "You know, I love the whole invasion of privacy just as much as the next guy, but… really?" He asked them, sitting down. "You wanted to know that badly?"

They nodded. Jack just sighed. "So… when did you meet?" Elsa said. "Tell us everything!" Anna said, biting her lip and smiling so hard Jack thought her face was going to split in half. Jack raised an eyebrow. "C'mon, dude!" Hiro said, nudging him. "Diagon Alley…" Jack said. "Ooooh~" Rapunzel said. "Is it the same guy you were hanging out with this summer?" Hiro asked. "You saw me?!" Jack asked, shocked and blushing fiercely. "Yeah…I was going to say hi, but you looked kind of busy…" Hiro said, trailing off before smirking. He took Jack's silence as a 'yes'. "So that _was_ him." He said.

That spurred a ton of new questions. "Was he cute?" "Come on, what does he look like?!" "Jack, did you at least make a move?" The last question made Jack blush and hide his face with his hands. It reminded him of the kiss and that was something he was really trying hard not to think about right now. "Yes, he's cute, and no, I did not make a move." Jack said, biting back, '_but he did._' The girls squealed and Hiro laughed. "Duuuude…" Hiro said. "You've got it bad." Jack just pushed him away. "Shut it, robot boy. Like you're any better." Hiro rolled his eyes.

"I could ask someone out if I wanted to." Hiro said, raising his eyebrows at Jack and smirking. "Unlike you." He added. "Hey, hey hey." Jack said. "If he was here right now, I would ask him out, FYI." Jack said, making all of the roll their eyes and say a collective "Mmmmhmmmm…" "Read the letter then, genius." Merida says, smirking. Jack scoffs. "No way! It's mine!"

"If you don't, I'll tell Noah about the little crush you have on his little brother." Merida says. Jack's jaw dropped. "What?! Hiccup's Noah's brother?!" He yelled. "Yup." Rapunzel said. "You wouldn't dare tell him." Jack said, staring hard at Merida. "You wanna bet?" She asked, making an effort to get up. "Dude, you might as well just read it." Hiro said. "She doesn't joke around with this type of stuff." Jack nodded, his face looking like he was in physical pain. "I hate you guys.." he muttered, before taking the letter and opening it.

He cleared his throat and began reading.

"Dear Jack,

I'm happy to say that yes. I am tired of hearing 'How was your summer'. I'm not taking as many classes as I did last year. The most interesting ones for me are "History of Dragons" and "Eggology". I'm well aware that Hogwarts has 'Herbology' So, it's kinda like that, but with Dragon eggs. Durmstrang is like a gigantic castle, (Like Hogwarts, as my mom keeps telling me) with an enormous dragon called the 'Bewilderbeast'. You'd love it. It spits out _ice_ instead of fire! There are lots of baby dragons that fly around the halls. I'm actually friends with one of them. He's a Night Fury. I'll send you a picture as soon as I can.

You told me about your friends. What are they like? I have a few friends too. A pair of twins named Ruffnut and Tuffnut, a guy named Fishlegs, my cousin Snoutlout, and a girl named Astrid. She and I have gotten rather close. What house did you make? I was also wondering if there are any ghosts at Hogwarts. I think I heard something about it, but it just seems so unreal!

I've got to go really soon, but I miss summer. It should definitely be longer! Alright, well, talk to you later!

Love,

-Hiccup"

Jack sputtered at 'love.' Elsa and Anna laughed. Hiro rolled his eyes. "See? That didn't kill ya, now did it?" Merida asked, smiling. "Shut up…" Jack muttered, putting the letter away. "Lighten up!" Rapunzel said. "I thought it was cute." She said. Jack glared daggers at all of them. "I'm telling him my friends are evil gits that like to torture me." He said. Elsa laughed, Anna frowned, and Merida and Rapunzel rolled their eyes. "Come on," Hiro said, "we aren't that bad, and hey, he might get a kick out of that." "No, no, I'm pretty sure you guys are the worst friends ever." Jack said, nodding. "You know you love us." Anna said. "Deep down, somewhere in your soul, you know it's true." Elsa said.

"So, when are you gonna reply to him?" Rapunzel questioned. "I was gonna do it as I was reading his letter," Jack said, glaring at Hiro and Merida,"But you guys read it before I even had the chance to open it." They all looked at each other, trying to dodge his dagger-like glare and find someone else to blame. Jack shook his head and smiled. "You guys are so guilty right now…" he said.

"Oh, look, it's lunchtime, let's go!" Hiro said, at top speed, he and Merida running away. Jack ran after them. "Get back here!" He yelled. Rapunzel, and Anna laughed. "They are so gonna pay for that…" Elsa said, sighing and getting to her feet. "Let's try to catch them before Jack kills them or something." Rapunzel said, laughing. They all got up and walked to the Great Hall.


	7. Secrets and Truths

_**AN: Ch7. Alright. Jack, Merida, Hiro, and Rapunzel have an interesting day during class. Then later that day, Anna almost catches Elsa and Merida making out. Merilsa! Anyway. Jack debates the truth with his thoughts when Noah makes a statement about a certain Durmstrange student and Merida &amp; Elsa have a new little secret! **_

_**Please enjoy &amp; Review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HtTYD 1 &amp; 2, RotG, FROZEN, TANGLED, BRAVE, BH6, or any other movies used in this story! Ciao! ~**_

* * *

"Come on guys! Keep up! I'm sure none of you want to be out here by yourselves!" Noah said, chuckling as he moved around the Forbidden Forest. Everyone clumsily followed him as they tripped over large tree branches and small holes in the ground. "What are we doing here, exactly?" Jack asked. "Wow, he speaks." Noah said, laughing. For the longest time, Jack didn't speak in his class because, he didn't want to say anything that might tip Noah off that he knew Hiccup. That would be weird, right? "We're here because there's some things that you need to know about." Noah explained.

"There's a reason why Hogwarts doesn't want you guys in here. There's a reason why its '_Forbidden_'." Noah just smirked at all of them. "And so you're showing us why?!" Someone cried from the back of the crowd. "Why, yes." Noah said. "How are you going to learn if I just lecture you, lop brains? It would be useless. So, today, we're learning about… anyone gonna guess?" "How to die?" "How not to be eaten?" "WRONG! all of you!" Noah said. "Today, we're learning about… dragons!" He said, throwing his arms out.

"Ye're kiddin' me!" Merida yelled. "Ye're tellin' me tha' there's dragons in these woods?!" "There's worse things than dragons in here, princess." Noah said, wagging his finger in her direction. "Now, before I introduce you, let's go through some ground rules." he said. "One, they can smell fear. Don't be scared." "Easy for you to say…" Hiro muttered. "Two! Direct eye contact is good… well, most of the time. A calm attitude works as well." "Are we learning about dragons, or how to approach a scared dog?" Jack asked. "Hey, I liked you better when you were quiet." Noah joked.

Jack frowned a bit.

"I'm joking," Noah said. Jack gave him a small smile. He sighed in relief. For a second he actually thought that Jack was offended or something. "Look, the point is that dragons need to feel like you're on their side. So, be nice. Okay?" "Okay…" They all muttered in response. Noah nodded, and turned around again, walking right through a wall of underbrush. "Well, come on!" Noah called, and one by one, they all followed him in.

It was a whole different world on the other side. Hiro wondered if there was some kind of portal or something that they walked through. It was amazing! Dragons were everywhere, which was kind of unnerving, but it was also kind of cool. "Stay close, guys." Noah said. "And if one approaches you, just stick your hand out towards them and don't move." They all clung to him like their lives depended on it. Noah rolled his eyes, and ran up to one of the dragons, giving it a hug.

"You didn't tell us to do that." Rapunzel said, looking at him like he was crazy. "Because these dragons are like my family," Noah answered,"I've known them since I was young. In fact, I showed my little brother what it was like, being close to dragons." Jack's heart quickened. 'So he's been here…?' Jack thought. 'If his brother works here, why doesn't he come to school here?' He shook off the questions, mostly because he didn't want to deal with them right now… and because a dragon was walking right up to him.

It was the same dragon Noah was hugging earlier. It was huge, bluish scales shining brilliantly in the sun and intelligent yellow eyes looking at him. Noah just chuckled. "Stormfly likes you." He said. Jack's heart fell to the floor as he stuck his hand out shakily. "Good. Now don't move. Wait for it." Noah said. 'Wait for what?!' Jack thought frantically. The dragon then sniffed Jack's hand, bowed it's head and touched palm of his hand. He let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in.

"Wow…" He said. He didn't expect that to happen. Bite his hand off, maybe, but not let him pet it! "See?" Noah laughed,"When you show that you're not a threat, it shows the dragon some respect. So, they'll show their respect to you by, allowing you their trust." "So what happens when a dragon doesn't like you?" Noah glared at the person who asked that question. "You'd have a hard time being alive, now, wouldn't you?" He said, laughing. "I'm kidding! Geez! No, you just have to keep trying while not aggravating the dragon." He explained.

Everyone broke off after that, wanting to get a dragon to come up to them. Jack tried walking off, before the dragon, Stormfly, pushed at his arm, getting his attention. He looked at the dragon, and it immediately ran away, looking back at him every once in a while. Jack just watched it.

"Chase her." Noah said, slapping a hand on his shoulder. Jack just looked up at him. Now that he thought about it, Noah did look a bit like Hiccup… "Hello? You still there?" Noah asked, laughing. "This is the next step. Have fun! You can do that, right?" He asked. "Fun's my specialty." Jack said, smiling quickly at the professor before running after the dragon.

* * *

Anna sighed as she walked through the halls, later that afternoon. Classes were done for the day and they had a good few hours before dinner. She decided to go see Elsa. She hummed to herself as she skipped through the halls. She then saw something fiery-red at the corner of her eye.

She turned and followed where it came from. As she followed the direction the item went, she noticed a long sheet of ice on the floor, and she knew what that meant. Where there was ice, there was Elsa. She followed the sheet of ice through the halls, down a few of the staircases, onto the main floor.

She followed the icy trail outside. Where she ran across the bridge and soon came close to the owlery, where it stopped. She looked closely at the structure. Shrugging her shoulders, she entered the building, hoping to find Elsa.

"Elsa?" She questioned, walking in. "Elsa, are you here? I wanted to know if you wanted to play some wizards chess before dinner!" Anna took lightly the muffled moan coming from upstairs, she took it as a '_thump_' of a falling of a book having been left here on accident and one of the owls dropped it after picking it up. She heard it all the same, and went up the stairs to see what was going on.

Meanwhile, Elsa and Merida panted as their lips parted. "We shouldn't do this," Elsa panted, trying to catch her breath,"I heard Anna downstairs.I'm sorry-" "Don't worry lass," Merida said, cutting her off,"It's fine." "Later, maybe?" Elsa questioned. Merida pecked her lips. "How 'bout to-morrow?" She suggested,"Can ye wit that long?" Elsa nodded. "Of course," She said. She straightened up her tie and left the room.

"Anna," She said, startled. "Oh Elsa, there you are," Anna said,"I was wondering if you wanted to play some wizard's chess." Elsa nodded, quickly moving the collar of her shirt up over her the lower part of her neck. She then smirked. "Looser, doesn't eat dessert," She said. Anna pouted,"You're cruel." "I'm a Slytherin," Elsa said.

She then exited the building with Anna, glancing back and seeing Merida follow after her.

The two shared the same thought.

'_This is our little secret_.'


	8. Thanksgiving Day & Christmas Delight pt1

_**AN: We all know what tomorrow is...THANKSGIVING! SO, Here's ch8. We'll be giving our Christmas ch early, and when I mean early, I mean by later today (Hopefully). Anyway, here ya go.**_

_**Please enjoy and review!  
Reviews = Motivation = More chs. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HtTYD 1 &amp; 2, RotG, BRAVE, TANGLED, FROZEN, BH6, or any other movies used in this story. Ciao!**_

* * *

"Oh Thanksgiving, the most under-appreciated holiday ever." Hiro sighed as they walked into the Great Hall that morning. It smelled like cinnamon and cloves, and just like fall in general. Jack scoffed at him. "Thanksgiving is not under-appreciated!" He argued. Hiro just gave him a look. "Are there any Thanksgiving songs? Before you came to Hogwarts, did you see any Thanksgiving commercials on TV? And most of all, all the stores go from Halloween to Christmas in three seconds flat, with a small corner for Thanksgiving things." Hiro said. "Point taken." Jack said, nodding.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Anna said, as they sat down. Hiro rubbed at his ear, giving her a weird look. "Oops, sorry." She said, smiling. "To you, too." Jack said. "The feast is going to be killer tonight!" He said, smiling. "Oi," Merida said, "is all you talk about food?" "Is all you talk about arrows?" Jack quipped. Merida opened her mouth to refute him, but he just smiled with a look in his eyes that said, '_you know I'm right_.' She glared at him. Elsa rolled her eyes, glancing at Merida over the rim of her goblet. "Anyways…" Rapunzel said, looking between Jack and Merida with a semi-worried, semi-amused expression. "At least we have the day off classes, right?!" She deliberately changed the subject, just so they would stop their mini-fight. Hiro snorted. "Yeah!" "I think there would have been a couple riots if they didn't suspend classes for the day, to be honest." Elsa said.

Jack tuned out of the conversation momentarily, looking up at the "clear blue sky" of a post hasn't arrived yet, and he was eager for it to show up. With Hiccup as a pen-pal, he totally forgot to write to Emma and his parents. He hoped they wouldn't send him a Howler or something embarrassing to that extent. He smiled and sighed in relief as the owls whooshed into the Hall, hooting happily and scanning the crowd.

"Mail's here~" Rapunzel cooed at Jack, batting her eyelashes. Jack rolled his eyes as his owl flew by, dropping a package mid-flight. Jack caught it just in time, and the snow-white owl landed lightly on his shoulder. This time, there were two letter tied on its feet. Jack stuffed away the familiar one, knowing that it was Hiccup's and opened Emma's letter. "Wow, two this time? Is he getting a little eager, there?" Anna asked. "This is from my sister, actually." Jack staring at all of them. "OOOOOH, okay!" Rapunzel said. "What'd she say?" Hiro asked.

"I don't know…" Jack said, scanning the letter. His face fell, and folded the letter carefully before putting it in his pocket. Hiro looked at him, concerned. "It's nothing." Jack said, looking at him quickly before gluing his eyes to his plate. Everyone stared at him for a moment, and he nearly got up and walked out of the Hall, but he didn't. They ate in silence. Not long after, everyone was finished and were walking out.

"I'll see you guys later." Jack said, breaking off from them. "Jack!" Hiro said. "What?" Jack asked, "I'm only going to visit Noah. You know how weird he gets without classes." Jack shrugged, before running off. "Well, that's a little odd…" Elsa said. "You don't think Hiccup's over, do you?" Merida asked. "He didn't open Hiccup's letter." Anna said. "Why else would he go see Noah on a holiday?" Rapunzel asked. "I don't know," Hiro said, "but I'm following him. You guys go on ahead, I'm seeing if he's okay." Hiro dashed off, leaving the four girls standing there, wondering what the heck just happened.

* * *

"Jack!" Hiro called as Jack started down the steep hill to Noah's cottage (or to the place where they meet for Care of Magical Creatures). Jack whipped around, a startled expression on his face. "Hiro…" He said, "I said I'm fine." "To hell you are!" Hiro said. "Look I know you, and I know when something's up, and something's up! So tell me!" He said, catching up to him. Jack just sighed. He pulled out the letter Emma sent him and threw it at Hiro, who caught it a bit clumsily. "I was going to talk to Noah about it, because I don't know what to do." Jack said, "But I guess I better let you in on it too."

Hiro scanned through the letter quickly, and he needed to read it twice to actually make sure that what he was reading was real. "Jack…" Hiro said. Jack just looked at him, almost like he was waiting for him to say something stupid like '_I'm sorry_.' "You're right. I think Noah would be good to talk to right now." Hiro said, handing back the letter. Jack nodded. "Yeah." He said, starting to walk down the hill again, only this time, Hiro was right next to him.

Hiro knocked on the door, and it was opened in less than a minute. "Ah, well, if it isn't Jackie boy and Mr. Hiro." Noah said. "Can we come in?" Jack asked. Noah blinked, before stepping inside. "Sure. Come right in." Noah said. Jack and Hiro walked in like they lived there, even though they hadn't stepped foot in Noah's cottage, not even once. "What seems to be the problem?" He asked, clearing off some junk from the small wooden table and gesturing for them to sit. "I didn't know who else to go to." Jack said honestly. "Wha-?" Noah asked, before Jack gave him the letter. Hiro gave him a look that said 'just read it,' so he did. After a minute, Noah looked up, locking eyes with Jack.

"Are you okay?" Noah asked, looking at him seriously. Jack blinked, and looked away like that question hurt him somehow. "No, I don't think so." Jack said. "You have to tell the Headmaster about this. He could help." Noah said sincerely. "I just don't understand why this had to happen now!" Jack yelled. "I… I just don't know…" He said, calming down a bit. "Jack, this is not your fault…" Noah said. "I wish I could do something!" Jack said. "There's nothing you can do, Jack!" Hiro said, grabbing his shoulder. "No matter what you do, nothing is going to bring them back!" Hiro said. Jack looked at Hiro, his expression hard, before it melted into a watery grimace and he bursted into tears right then and there.

After a while, Noah made a pot of tea (despite the fact that he hated the stuff) and handed Hiro and Jack a cup. Jack didn't look like he had anything left in him, and Noah really didn't know what to do. But he was touched that Jack came to him, as bizarre and at-the-wrong-time it may have been.

After a few more minutes of silence, Jack gave the cup back to Noah. "Alright," Noah said,"You alright?" Jack nodded. He stood up and let out a shaky breath. He then started heading out the door. "Come on Hiro," He said. "Thanks Noah," Hiro said, standing up and following Jack back to the castle. Hiro and Jack ran down the halls into Professor Tooth's classroom.

"Oh, hello boys," She said,"What can I do for you two?" "Can you please show us the way to Professor North's office?" Hiro questioned. Tooth nodded,"Of course. But why?" "My sister's in an orphanage," Jack said,"My parents….are dead." Tooth frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that," She said. Her frown then turned into a smile,"I'll take you boys to him."

* * *

Professor North's office was almost as big as half of the great hall. The boys walked in and saw the entire room filled with small toys, gadgets, different things carved out of ice, a fire roared in the back of the room. Overall, it was home-y. North looked up from a small ice train he was carving and smiled.

"Ah! Mr. Frost, Mr. Hamada," He said with his usual Russian accent,"What can I do for you boys?" "We believe that you can help us, Professor," Hiro said,"Jack mainly." "What's is problem?" North questioned. "It's about my sister, sir," Jack said. "Is she not in good health?" North questioned. Jack shook his head. "She's in terrific health, sir," He said,"It's just...She's in an orphanage…" North's face fell. "Our parents are dead," Jack said. "I'm sorry to hear that," North said.

"I was wondering," Jack said,"If you could allow her to live here, with me." North looked at him, confused a bit. "She can learn magic and we can be together," Jack assured,"Please sir." North put on his thinking face, stroking his Santa-Claus like beard. "She's the only family I have left," Jack said. Hiro placed a hand on his shoulder.

North looked at the boy, his eyes growing soft with care. He knelt down to the boy's height. He smiled and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. "I shall talk with Ministry, Jack," He said,"I understand your concern, Jack. Once I get approval, She can stay here." Jack smiled. "Thanks Professor!" He cheered.

Hiro smiled.

* * *

Jack and Hiro walked through the halls, when someone yelled to them. "Jack! Hiro!" It was Anna. "Anna," Jack said, smiling as the strawberry blond ran up to them. "Hey," She said,"You left in such a hurry, you forgot your letter from Hiccup. And plus, one of the owls dropped this for you." She held out a rose. "From Hiccup," She said.

Jack blushed, taking the rose in his hand. Anna smiled. "Merida has the letter," She said,"She promised not to look at it till you read it first." Jack nodded,"Thanks Anna." "No Problem, Jack," Anna said,"Well. I'm off to find Rapunzel." With that, she skipped away.

"A rose, huh?" Hiro teased, smiling at Jack and nudging him. Jack just rolled his eyes. "Shut up." He mumbled. Hiro chuckled. "Let's just go find Merida so I can get that letter." Jack said. Hiro smirked, but then it fell off his face immediately. "Are you going to tell him? About your parents, I mean." He said. Jack blinked. "Yeah, I am." He said.

Hiro just shrugged. They found Merida in their common room. "There he is! Hello lover boy!" She said, throwing her arms out wide. "Letter." Jack said, holding out his hand. Merida whipped out the letter and placed it in his hand. He grabbed it. "Thank you." He said. "Is that a rose?!" Merida yelled, looking in Jack's other hand. "No!" Jack said, hiding the rose behind his back. She just laughed. "It totally is!" She said. "Don't tease him…"Hiro said. "But it's fun…" Merida said. "Have your fun, I'm writing a letter." Jack said, running up the stairs and dashing into he and Hiro's room.

"What's his problem?" Merida asked. Hiro just gave her a look. "I'll let him tell you later… if he wants." Hiro said, plopping down onto the couch. "Wizard's Chess, _princess_?" He asked. "Ye're on, robot nerd." Merida said.

Jack closed the door and sighed. We walked over to his bed and placed the rose at his side. why would he send him a rose? He didn't get it, well… he sort of did, but that's beside the point. He opened the letter and read it through.

"Dear Jack,

I know we haven't been able to send each other letters for a good while, but that's because my original messenger animal ran off on me. So, I had to get a new one. I'm sending you this rose as a token of my apologizes. I hope you're doing ok. It's getting colder here. A few people are worried, though. Some of the dragons have started leaving.

We're not sure why.

I hope you're having a better day then me. Someone's been stealing my galleons, so I had to persuade my dad to send more. Then someone stole and burned my original letter that I was writing to you. I don't know why. Anyway, hope you're doing alright and I hope to hear from you.

Love, _Hiccup_ ~

P.s: Happy Thanksgiving!"

Jack just blinked at the letter, and he didn't know whether to crumple it up and throw it halfway across the room or hold it close. He grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and started writing back.

"Dear Hiccup,

It's fine! I'm just glad that we can still talk, you know? And that sounds pretty serious, the dragons leaving, I mean. Are you sure they aren't just hibernating or something? And I think it's getting colder everywhere, but it must suck being in _Ice_land, huh?

I'm sorry some jerk is stealing your stuff. That's not right. Have you tried telling a professor? If I was there, I would probably set a trap for the thief and then prank them high to the heavens, but that's just me.

But I don't think I'm have a better day, to be honest. I just found out my parents died and that my sister's in an orphanage. We're trying to see if the Ministry approves to let her live at Hogwarts or something. It would be better than nothing.

Happy Thanksgiving! And thanks for the rose.

Love, _Jack_".

Jack looked at the letter, and frowned. he sounded so self-centered. He was considering rewriting the whole thing, but instead he just dropped it and flopped back on his bed. He didn't know how long he was there, but Hiro came in a little later.

"Hey Jack." Hiro said. "It's almost lunch, you comin'?" He asked. "Huh?" Jack asked, looking at him and nodding, "Right. Sorry. Yeah, okay." He said, getting up and walking out. Hiro gave him a worried glance, but didn't say anything else. They walked down to the Great Hall, seeing that everyone else was already there. Jack sat down, and started piling food on his plate, not saying a word to anyone. Everyone blinked at him.

"Jack? Is everything okay?" Rapunzel asked. Hiro bit his lip. '_Don't ask him that._..' he thought. "No," Jack said, not looking up from his plate, "My parents are dead." He said, casually, but the hurt in his voice was there, no doubt about it. It was silent. "I'm sorry." Merida said. "We know how you feel." Elsa said, putting her hand on Anna's shoulder. Jack didn't look up. "Thanks guys." He said quietly. Hiro nudged him. "Hey," he said, "we got your back." Jack nodded.

Merida thought for a sec. "I know what'll make ya feel better, Frost," She said. Jack looked up at her. "Yea?" He questioned. "If ya eat, I'll show ya after lunch," Merida said. Jack nodded and started eating his food. Rapunzel turned to Merida. "What are you gonna do?" She whispered. "My mum showed me, and I've been practicin'," Merida said,"I'm gonna let Jack see his Parents."

* * *

"Really, Merida, I think I'm okay…" Jack said, trying to wrench his wrist out of her iron grip. "Nope! Come on! You know you want to!" She said. She wasn't wrong. Jack did want to see them, even just one last time, but… wasn't it illegal? He didn't know what she was going to do, but if it had anything to do with necromancy, they were both in deep trouble.

"Alright Frost," Merida said,"Close yer eyes." Jack sighed and closed them. She smiled then. She let go of Jack's wrist and muttered a spell. Moving her wand up slowly, to ghostly-figures appeared. They looked around and saw Jack. "Jack," The woman said, smiling. Jack opened his eyes. He gasped as they swelled up with tears. "Mom…" He said.

Merida stepped back and smiled.

"Dad…" Jack said. "Hey Jack." His dad said. Jack moved forward, almost like he was going to hug them, but they just moved backwards, worried expressions on their faces. "No no, sweetheart." His mother said, "you touch us and we disappear." Jack just nodded. "H-How did you…. no, did… did Emma see?" Jack asked, worried. "No…" his dad responded. "She was at school when it happened. I'm just glad the two of you are safe." "I didn't get a chance to say goodbye…" Jack said. His mom gave him a sad smile.

"We understand," She said, "But it's okay…" "Before we go, I want you to promise me one thing, Jack." His dad said. Jack looked at him, eyes swelling with tears. "No… no don't go…" He said. "I need you to promise me that you'll look after Emma." His dad said. "I will… you know I will…" Jack said. His parents smiled at him. "That's my boy," his mom said. "We love you." The both of them said, before fading off.

Jack watched them leave. The tears pouring out once he knew they were gone. He dropped to his knees, and started to cry.

Merida realized that maybe this wasn't the best possible thing she could have done to cheer him up. She watched as Jack lifted his head, wiped his tears and stood up. He walked over to her. "Jack I-" She was cut off as Jack gave her a hug. "Thanks Merida," He said. Merida hugged him back. "Ye're welcome," She said.

* * *

Thanksgiving Dinner was not something Hogwarts took lightly. Not at all! Only the best food was served that night. A plate was never empty for long, and everyone was finished eating before they stuffed their faces with the dessert. Even Jack couldn't help himself. 'Maybe they charmed the food so its irresistible..' he thought as he ate. It didn't matter, everything was delicious.

Everyone was glad to see Jack back to normal. I mean, it wasn't every day that he was borderline-depressed and not talking or cracking jokes. Actually, it was the first time they ever saw him like that. They didn't want to see it again. Jack was just thankful that they weren't treating him like a basket-case just because his parents were gone.

"So Jack," Anna said,"What house do you think she'll be in?" "Hmm?" Jack said, his mouth full of mashed potatoes. "Your sister, sherlock," Hiro said. "Oh I don't know." Jack said. "She might be a Hufflepuff, but I'm hoping she's a Gryffindor so I can keep a better eye on her." Jack nodded,"That's understandable." Hiro looked at them, wondering why they were being so… civil. But then he just shrugged, because honestly, that didn't matter. "But that's only if the Ministry lets her stay here." Jack said. "It'll be the first time in Hogwarts History that someone younger than eleven set foot in Hogwarts." Rapunzel said. "Let alone liver here!" Anna said. "Wow, really, living here?! Do you know how cool that would be?!" She asked excitedly. Everyone just looked at her. "We technically do live here." Hiro said. Anna slumped. "Oh… yeah, but I mean, like all the time!"

"Emma and I would go back during the summer," Jack said, "we have an aunt in Hogsmeade." "Oh…" Elsa said. "Well, I'm sure the Ministry would let her here. And if not, Hogsmeade is pretty close." Yeah…"

"So everyone!" Rapunzel said. "What are you thankful for?" Everyone groaned. "We aren't doing this!" Hiro complained. "Come on, that's super corny!" Merida said. "I think its fun!" Rapunzel said. "Define fun." Jack said, raising his eyebrows. "Fine… we won't do it…" Rapunzel said. "But next year for sure!" Everyone rolled their eyes. "We'll shoot it down then, too…" Hiro said, smirking at Jack.

Jack chuckled.


	9. Thanksgiving Day & Christmas Delight Pt2

_**AN: Ch9. It's Christmas time! Anyway, Emma arrives again into the story. And we see Baymax. ~**_

_**Please enjoy &amp; review. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HtTYD 1 &amp; 2, RotG, FROZEN, BRAVE, TANGLED, BH6, or any other movies used in this story. Ciao! ~ **_

* * *

Jack yawned as he woke up that morning. He opened his eyes to see Hiro standing beside him, holding a letter in his hand. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty," Hiro teased, he tossed Jack the letter,"Your prince charming awaits your reply. And No, I didn't read it." "Thank you." Jack said, putting the letter down and hopping out of bed. "What-?" Hiro asked, before Jack snatched his wrist and ran out the door. "Come on! Presents!" Jack yelled.

"Aren't you gonna read it, loverboy?" Hiro questioned, smirking. "Not yet," Jack answered. "And since when do you complain about opening presents?!" He asked. "Who said I was complaining?" Hiro said, laughing. They went down the stairs and ran immediately to the huge Christmas tree standing in the corner of the Common Room. Merida was already down there. "Morning guys," She said. She picked up a medium sized box and threw it at Hiro. "Either you have a secret admirer or this is a really trippy present." She said. Hiro caught it, and looked at it. "I didn't open it, I swear." "I find it funny how we have to reassure to each other that we left their privacy inact." Hiro said, rolling his eyes.

He looked at the tag. "It's from Tadashi!" He cheered, he immediately sat down and ripped the wrapping paper right off. "It's the robot he was working on!" Hiro cheered. Jack and Merida just looked at it. "It doesn't look like a robot to me." Jack said. "Nope." Merida agreed. Hiro rolled his eyes. "Watch," He said. He set the container on the floor and stood back. "Ow," Hiro said.

The container opened and a plush-y, white robot came out. it looked at Hiro. "I am Baymax, your critical, health care companion." "Whoa…." Jack and Merida said both gasped. "He looks like a giant pillow!" Merida said. Hiro glared. "He is not a pillow! He's one of the best robots of all time!" Baymax turned to Merida. "On a scale of 1-10, how would you rate your pain?" He asked. Merida looked on herself and noticed the bruise on her arm from fighting with another student the other day. "Um…" She said,"6..?" Baymax went into overdrive, being every bit as protective and motherly and nurse-like Madame Pomfrey was. Hiro smiled, and Jack just looked at the robot uncertainly.

Merida watched as Baymax wrapped her bruise with some gauze from the inside of his arm. "With the four hourly change of gauze," Baymax said,"Your injury should heal within 2 days." "Thanks…" Merida said, looking down at the bandage before looking up at Baymax. "Wow, Hiro, that's pretty awesome." She commented. "Eh, it only took about three years." Hiro said, waving it off. "And Tadashi did all the real work, so yeah." He said, shrugging.

"Oh, Jack," Merida said remembering,"Professor North said he has a surprise for ya in his office." Jack just looked at her, shocked. "Wow, okay, I'll… go right now, I guess." He said. "See you guys later." He said, waving as he walked out of the common room. Jack wondered what the heck North wanted with him, but didn't question it. He found himself up the marble spiral staircase in no time and knocking on the door. "Come in!" North called. Jack opened the heavy door and walked inside.

"JACK!" Someone yelled and crashed into him, giving him a hug. He stumbled back a couple steps before realizing it was Emma. "Emma!" Jack yelled, hugging her back tightly. North saw and let out a jolly laugh. Jack and Emma chuckled, letting go of each other. "When did you get here?!" Jack questioned. "Last night," Emma answered. "And you didn't tell me?!" Jack said, smiling like an idiot. "Well! How was I supposed to know where you were?! And I was tired." Emma said, crossing her arms over her chest. Jack laughed. "I don't care." he said, smiling. "How are you doing?" He asked protectively.

"Good." She said, nodding a little. She then stood and ran to the other side of the room. "Guess what?!" She yelled to Jack, quickly slipping on her robes without Jack or North looking. "What?" Jack called back to her. She came out with a wand in her hand, her robes dragging the floor. "I'm a Gryffindor!" She cheered. Jack just grinned. "That's great!" He yelled, hugging her again.

"You can show her the way, right Jack?" North asked. Jack just nodded. "Great. Well, I hope everything goes well for both of you this holiday." He said. "Fruitcake?" He asked. Emma reached out for some, but Jack just put his hand on hers, shaking his head. North laughed. He then remembered. "I almost forgot," He said. He wiped out his wand and four presents were on his desk within minutes. "These are for you two, from your parents," He said.

Jack looked at them, before taking them carefully. "Thank you, Professor." He said. Emma nodded,"Yes. Thank you professor." North nodded,"Of course. Now, off you two go!" Jack and Emma nodded, leaving the room.

"This place is really big." Emma said, sticking by Jack's side as they walked through the halls. "You get used to it." Jack said, smiling. "But it's never a good idea to walk alone, trust me. I got lost so many times." Emma giggled. "Really?" She asked. "Yup." Jack said, "you should have seen how scared I was!" Emma laughed. "So, where are we going?" She asked. "The Gryffindor common room." Jack said. "You'll like it. It's really cool." He added.

* * *

Soon they arrived to one of the moving paintings. Emma's jaw dropped and she stood there for a while and stared at it. And then, she was talking to it. Jack chuckled,"This is 'The Fat Lady'," He said. Emma smiled,"Cool." Jack said the password and they entered the common room.

"Jack!" Hiro yelled. "There you are! and...Emma? That's the surprise?" He asked. "Yup. Merida, meet Emma!" Jack said. "Hi!" Emma said, smiling. "So, she got into Gryffindor after all?" Merida asked, smirking. "Yuh huh!" Emma said. "Wow, it really is fantastic in here!" She said, sitting down on one of the couches. "This is so cool!" Jack laughed. "I'll have to give you a tour of the place later, but yeah!" He said.

"We can help!" Hiro said. Emma smiled. "Thanks. Where can I put all my stuff?" She asked. "Your room." Merida said, "Come on, I'll show you. Knowing North, he probably gave you your own room." Emma smiled, and Merida helped her carry her stuff up the girl's dormitory stairs.

Jack sighed, a smile on his face. "Makes things easier?" Hiro guessed. Jack nodded. "I'm gonna go read that letter now," He said. Hiro nodded,"You go do that loverboy." Jack gave him a small glare and went upstairs. Hiro laughed. Jack got to his room and opened the letter. He smiled as he read it.

"_Dear Jack,_

_That's terrible! I'm so sorry, Jack! Is there anything I can do? I'm sorry if I sound like a typical worried friend that really will do nothing, but I'm serious! I really am sorry that happened to you. I'll send you whatever you need. You name it, I'll get it! How's Emma? How is she taking it? How are you taking it? Gods, I probably sound stupid._

_Again though, I'm serious. I want you and Emma to have a good Christmas. If that means sending you two stuff all day, I'll do that. Just say the word._

_I'm here for you, Jack._  
_Just so you know._

_Merry Christmas._

_Love_, _Hiccup_ "

Jack's smile widened. He held the letter close to him, sighing happily. He went over to the desk, and began his response letter. Not stopping till he was finished.

"_Dear Hiccup,_  
_It's not your fault. You don't have to do anything. And don't worry, you don't. You don't have to send anything, really, we're fine. Emma's taking it fine, considering she's here at Hogwarts now. I'm taking it alright myself, just glad that she's ok. I appreciate your concern, Hic. But, really, you don't have to do anything. And I'm glad that we're doing this, Hiccup. I'm glad that we haven't given up on this despite what's been happening._

_I look forward to seeing you this summer._

_Happy Christmas_  
_Love_, _Jack_".

Well, it would do… He sighed, and folded up the letter and stuffed it inside an envelope. He decided he would send it a bit later. He did have to take Emma on that tour, and the Owlery would be one of the destinations for sure. He nodded, and stuffed the envelope inside his pocket before going back downstairs.

"Well, that took a while." Hiro said, joking. Jack made a face at him. "Yeah, yeah, shut up." Jack said. "Wow, are they still not down?" He asked. "No need to be so protective…" Hiro said, smirking. "I'm not protective!" Jack nearly yelled. Hiro rolled his eyes. "Of course not…" He said. Jack pouted for a while.

"This place is amazing!" Emma yelled, running down the stairs and skidding to a halt in front of Jack. He laughed, and ruffled her hair. "You ready for that tour?" He asked. She nodded. "I'll go too." Hiro said.

* * *

"And last but not least, the Owlery," Jack said as he, Emma and Hiro headed for the building. They walked into the building and Emma gasped. "So many owls!" She cheered. Jack laughed and nodded. He then whistled and his owl popped it's head out from the crowd of other owls.

It flew and landed on Jack's arm. He tied his letter to Hiccup on the owl's leg, walked to the window and threw it into the air. "Is that how you sent us letters, Jack?" Emma questioned. "Yea," Jack answered. There was a moment of silence and then Hiro cleared his throat. "Come on," He said,"It's almost time for lunch." Emma smiled, her eyes lighting up before she practically pulled them out of the Owlery and made them rush back to the Great Hall.

"Here! Here!" Hiro said, smiling so hard his face hurt. "Look, we're here." He said, squinting at Emma. She just darted inside. "She better remember how to navigate this place…" Jack said, smiling. Hiro laughed. "You might just need to put a tracking spell on her." Hiro said, patting his shoulder before darting off into the Hall. Jack blinked. "Wait, there's such a thing as tracking spells?!" Jack said, running off after him.

Emma was sitting with Merida, who was eating a plate stacked high with sugar cookies. Emma plucked one off the top and nibbled on it, getting a good-natured glare from Merida. Jack laughed as he and Hiro sat down and started eating. "Thanks for ditching me." Merida said, "you guys could have at least told me that you were leaving." Hiro gave a guilty look in her direction. "Sorry…" He said. She waved him off. "They showed me everything!" Emma said, smiling widely. "Really?" Merida said. Emma nodded. "I'll have to make sure of that. There's tons of hidden places that those two don't know about." Merida said. "Really?!" Emma yelled.

"Come on." Jack said. "Don't get her hopes up. Me and Hiro know everything possible about Hogwarts." Merida raised her eyebrows. "I wouldn't believe him." Merida whispered to Emma. She laughed. "I do." Emma said, smiling at Jack. Jack sneered at Merida. "This is what you get when you try to turn my little sister on me." He said. Hiro only rolled his eyes.

"Girls, girls, you're both pretty." Hiro said, smirking, and making Emma laugh. Merida and Jack glared at each other for a little bit, before looked away, their noses upturned as they continued eating. Lunch didn't last long, and when they finally had their fill, it was silent for a while. "Anyone up for playing in the snow?" Jack asked. "Yeah!" Emma cheered. "You and your snow, Jack, I swear." Hiro said, rolling his eyes. "How about a snowball fight?" Merida asked. Jack shot her a deadly grin. "I hope your aim with a snowball is as good as your aim with a bow." Jack retorted. "I'll take that as a compliment." Merida said, standing up. "Well, let's go!" She said.

They left the Great Hall and went to the Gryffindor common room again to get properly dressed for goofing off in the snow. But when they got there, they figured out they didn't open all their presents, so they did that, and they oohed and ahhed with every present opened for the added effect of it. Then they all rushed to their rooms, and pulled on as many layers as they could, getting ready for the impending epic snowball war.

* * *

It was the most hardcore snowball fight Emma had ever been in. Sure it was only four people, but she was used to only it being her and Jack in their backyard, not in some huge field where snow could be a foot deep at some places! It was fun nonetheless, and in Emma's opinion, Jack won for sure. But everyone agreed to call it a truce because everyone was cold and soaking wet and all they wanted was to get to Gryffindor Tower and curl up nest tot the roaring fire in the fireplace.

Which is exactly what they did, Merida laid next to the fire while Emma, Hiro, and Jack sat on the couch. Emma leaned into Jack and stayed there until he was sure that she was asleep.

"How's loverboy, Jack?" Merida asked from her spot on the floor. "Loverboy?" Emma asked, sitting back up and looking at Jack, "Who's that?" She asked. Hiro chuckled. "You mean to tell me that your own sister doesn't know!?" Hiro asked. Jack just rolled his eyes. "Who?!" Emma asked. "Hiccup." Jack answered. "Hiccup?" Emma questioned, before her expression morphed into one of happiness, "Oh, okay. That wasn't really a surprise." Emma said, making Hiro and Merida laugh loudly and Jack blush. "What do you mean?! Wasn't a surprise?" He asked. Emma just shrugged.

They stayed there for a bit longer, joking and laughing mostly at Jack's expense until they realized that it was time for dinner (their snowball fight took up that much time and energy). They waltzed back down the stairs and into the Great Hall again, eating to their hearts content at all the food the Christmas feast had to offer.


	10. Summer Love & Sugar Days

_**AN: Ch10. Wow. This far, huh? Anyway, We see Jaime, Sophie and Jack and Emma's aunt Jennifer. We also see more of Hiccup, and everyone's favorite Dragon, TOOTHLESS! Jack's dared to do his sassy walk. And everything's practically normal. **_

_**Enjoy and review. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HtTYD 1 &amp; 2, RotG, FROZEN, TANGLED, BRAVE, BH6, or any other movies used in this story. ~ Ciao! ~**_

* * *

"Summer! Summer! Summer!" Emma cheered as she jumped around the room. "Emma! Calm down!" Jack said,"I know you're excited." Emma then plopped on the couch, her smile a frown. "What's the matter, Ems?" Jack questioned. "Where are we gonna go?" She questioned,"Mom and Dad aren't gonna pick us up. They're dead." Jack looked at her. "How did you know?" He questioned.

"Aunt Jennifer called the school," Emma said,"She was there when it happened." Jack nodded. "I didn't know she was there but… we're staying with Aunt Jennifer for as long as we need to." He said, ruffling her hair. Emma smiled,"We're going to Diagon Alley all summer, aren't we?" "What makes you think that?" Jack questioned, giving her a smile. "I know you, Jack," Emma said,"I've seen the way you act around him." Jack reddened. "So maybe we are, but I'll make it up to you. Maybe that cat's still there, you know, the one that you like." "I hope she's not!" Emma said. "That would be so sad! Having her be in there for years!" Jack only looked at her. "Okay, fine, I'll just have to think of something else." He said, smiling.

"You guys ready?" Hiro asked, pulling his trunk down the stairs. "Yeah!" Emma said, smiling. Hiro smiled at her. "Well, someone's cheerful." He said. "Hey guys!" Merida said, sliding down the stairs' banister and hopping off. "Ready to go home?!" She said, smiling. "Do you really want to go home?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow. Merida just made a face at him. "Let's just get some breakfast." Hiro said, and everyone nodded.

They met Elsa, Anna and Rapunzel in the Hall, and they talked extra loud since it was the last day. The food was pretty good, but everyone didn't eat much. They were all excited. Soon, it was time for everyone to hop on the train and head home. That was when an owl suddenly dropped something in front of Jack. He stopped walking and picked it up. "Huh," He said,"_Unknown_." "What's that Jack?" Elsa questioned. "Don't know," He answered,"It says unknown." "Open it and see," Anna said.

Jack opened the envelope and unfolded the paper. "_I forbid you to see Hiccup Haddock this summer. - Unknown_," It said. Jack just blinked at it, before folding it up and leaving it on the table. "That was weird," Jack said. "What was it?" Hiro questioned. "Some letter trying to scare me into not seeing Hiccup this summer,"Jack answered. "That's stupid," Merida said,"Who wouldn't want ya to be around Hiccup?" Jack shrugged.

Emma thought for a second, trying to find a way to change the subject. "Jack," She said, gaining his attention,"Do your 'gay' walk." Jack snorted,"Not this time, squirt." "'Gay walk'?" Rapunzel questioned. "It's a thing I used to do when Emma was younger," Jack said,"I'd walk like a girl on a cat-walk and it'd get her to laugh. As she got older, she started understanding the meaning of 'gay' and so, she started calling it my 'gay walk'." "Interesting," Elsa said. "I'd love to see that," Hiro said,"Sounds interesting."

"To bad," Jack said,"I'm not doing it." "Aw, come on, please~" Emma begged, folding her hands together and looking up at Jack with wide eyes. Jack looked at her. "No." "Come on Jack." Anna said, "Just once, and we won't bother you about it ever again." Jack sighed. "No amount of begging will get me to do it, guys." Jack said. "I'll give you five Galleons if you walk out of here like that." Elsa said, smiling. Jack gave her a look. "Fine, but I want my money first." He said, glaring at her.

Elsa nodded, reaching into a wallet that she kept in her robe. She handed him the coins and he pocketed them immediately. "I can't believe I'm doing this…" Jack said under his breath. He gave a look at Emma. "Remember: you caused this." He said. She just giggled. "Do it!" She said. Jack sighed.

He sassy-walked right out of there, hips swinging, with a faux-confident smile on his face.

Everyone was laughing so hard that they were nearly falling on the floor. Jack reached the huge double doors and turned around on his heels. "Well?" He asked, looking at them. They couldn't breathe. Emma recovered first, running up to Jack and hugging him. "It gets funnier every time you do it." She said, smiling. Jack rolled his eyes. "Come on, guys! We're going to miss the train!" Everyone picked themselves off the floor and grabbed their things, walking out along with everyone else.

"Jack! Emma! Wait!" Someone said, and all of them turned around, seeing Professor Tooth flying towards them. "Yes, Professor?" Jack said. Emma grabbed his hand. "Your aunt is on her way. There's no need for you two to go on the train." She said. "Oh, alright." Jack said, nodding. Then the two of them turned to the girls and Hiro. "Well I guess this is goodbye!" Jack said, smiling.

The others nodded. "We'll see ya later, guys," Hiro said,"Have a good Summer." Jack nodded,"You too, guys."

* * *

Soon enough, Jack and Emma were driving into Hogsmeade with their cousins Jaime and Sophie and their Aunt Jennifer. "You guys are going to have to share rooms for now, but I don't think that matters, does it?" Aunt Jennifer was saying. Jaime and Sophie were grinning, and Jack and Emma shook their heads. "Not at all." Jack said. "Thanks for letting us stay with you!" Emma said.

"Well," Jennifer said,"At least till you two can care for your own, I guess." Jack nodded,"Yea." "But, for now," The woman said,"Who's hungry?"

_~The Next Day~_

"Jack," Jennifer said,"You coming? We're going to Diagon Alley, I need to pick up a few things and Emma says that there's someone you'd be begging to see if we didn't go." Jack blushed. 'Damn you Ems,' He thought. "Sure, I'll come," He said. "Good, well, let's get goin'." Jennifer said, smiling at him. They all got in the car and started driving. "So, Jack." Jaime said, "who's this person you wanna meet up with?" Jack reddened and looked away. "Just a friend." Jack said. "Sorry Jack.." Emma whispered. "It's okay." Jack whispered back. Soon, they made it to Diagon Alley.

"Well, Emma, are you going with Jack, or…?" Jennifer asked. "I'll… go with you." Emma said, giving Jack a hug. "Say hi to him for me." She said. "I will." Jack said, hugging her back. "Alright, well… Jack, we'll see you in a bit, okay?" "Okay." Jack said. They walked off, but not before Jaime turned around and gave Jack a little wink. Jack glared at him in retaliation. Sophie giggled then followed her mom, Jamie and Emma. Jack walked around for a bit, until he found himself sitting in front of the Ice Cream Parlor.

Someone tapped his shoulder. "Well, fancy seeing you here." They said, Jack looked up, and saw Hiccup. He was immediately on his feet with his arms around Hiccup's shoulders, hugging him. "Hi." He said, burying his face into the space between Hiccup's shoulder and the crook of his chuckled, hugging back,"Hey Jack." They stood like that for a while, before Jack finally let him go. Hiccup cleared his throat. "So, here again for the summer?" Jack nodded. Hiccup smiled a bit. "I'm glad." Hiccup said. "Me too." Jack said.

"Here, I want to show you something." Hiccup said, grabbing Jack's hand and lacing their fingers together. Jack blushed a bit, before following him. "What is it?" He asked. "You'll see!" Hiccup replied, squeezing his hand lightly for reassurance. "You're gonna like it!" Hiccup said, looking over his shoulder and giving him a smile that made Jack's stomach tie itself in knots. In a good way, not the kind that happens when you're seasick.

Jack felt his heart beat faster. Hiccup pulling him through the streets. His heart beat grew louder too, right into his ears. Then time slowed down. Jack's breathing became harder. 'Where are we going?' He thought,'Where is Hiccup taking me?' Hiccup didn't say a word, he kept pulling Jack along.

* * *

Soon, Hiccup dragged Jack into a deserted store. "Where are we?" Jack questioned. "My dad's shop," Hiccup answered, still holding Jack's hand,"Come on." Hiccup pulled Jack to the very back of the store. He then let go of Jack's hand. "What's-" "Shh," Hiccup interrupted. He opened the door, and he and Jack went inside.

Jack stood close to Hiccup as the door closed. Suddenly, he jumped and turned at the sound of growling. There, in front of him, was a dragon. And not the dragon that Noah had shown him and his class. This one was pure ebony with acid cat eyes. Jack looked up and noticed one of its tail wings was missing. "Hey bud," Hiccup said, going closer to the dragon,"It's ok, it's ok. He's a friend." The dragon stopped growling. It just, sort of, glared at Jack now.

"There, there bud," Hiccup said, rubbing the dragon's scales,"He's not gonna hurt you." Jack was speechless. Hiccup reached his hand out to him. He grabbed the other boy's hand and was pulled closer towards the ebony beast. Jack held his hand out towards the dragon and waited. "Come on, bud," Hiccup said to it,"You can trust him." The dragon, looking unconvinced, sniffed Jack's hand. It then bowed and allowed Jack to touch the top of its head. Jack sighed in relief.

"Great bud," Hiccup said. "What's his name?" Jack questioned. "Right," Hiccup said,"Jack, Toothless. Toothless, Jack." Toothless hissed a bit before Hiccup glared at him. The dragon stopped immediately. "Well, hello Toothless." Jack said, smiling. "Why is he here again?" Jack asked, looking at Hiccup, who laughed. "Well, he wouldn't leave me alone." Hiccup said. Jack just raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, he took a liking to me and when we tried to leave… he flew after me. I guess someone tried to shoot him down, because he lost a tailfin trying to get to me." Hiccup explained. It was almost as if the dragon knew what he was talking about, because he flicked his tail to the side, giving Jack a good look at the missed half.

"Yeesh." Jack said, gritting his teeth. Toothless snorted in agreement. "I couldn't let the school keep him like that, so, I snuck him home, well, here, anyway," Hiccup said,"I'm just waiting for Noah to get here, so I can show him and He can take Toothless home for me." Jack raised an eyebrow. "Noah's coming here?" He asked. "Well, yeah. Why?" Hiccup replied, shooting a question of his own. Jack shrugged. "It might just be a little weird seeing a professor outside of Hogwarts." Jack replied. Hiccup smacked his forehead. "That's right! I nearly forgot!" He said.

Jack shrugged,"I don't care, really. I just think it'll be a bit awkward." Hiccup sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Great," He muttered,"I guess I'll have to leave him a note." Jack raised an eyebrow. "Note about what?" He asked. "Nothing." Hiccup said, Toothless tucking his head under his arm. both of them laughed, and Hiccup patted the top of the dragon's head. "Kay, bud, I'll be back later, okay?" Hiccup said, smiling. Toothless cooed like he didn't want them to go, but he let them anyways.

"So, what now?" Jack asked as they strolled out of the shop and down the cobble-stoned streets. Hiccup just shrugged at him, flashing him a smile and holding his hand again. "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?" He suggested. Jack smiled. "Lead the way!" He said.

It was hard to miss the shop, what with the huge sign of a man's face putting on and taking off a top hat, a rabbit appearing and disappearing every time. They rushed in, and goofed around with almost every single piece of merchandise they had to offer, and buying two of everything. The shop was family-run, but no one seemed to mind them as they ran around and checked everything out… but there was a shout of "you are paying for that, you know?" accompanied by a laugh whenever they did something.

"OI!" Jaime said, running down the street as they stepped out of the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, pockets bulging and money bags almost empty. "We've been looking for you everywhere!" He yelled, making Jack look at Hiccup with a sorry smile. "Time to go, then?" Jack asked his cousin. "Yep!" Jaime said. Hiccup let out a little sigh. "Well, I'll see you later, right?" He said. "Yeah.." Jack answered,"Thanks for today, Hic." "No problem." Hiccup said, giving him a hug and kissing his cheek slyly, making Jack blush. "See ya." He said, smiling and waving as he walked off. "Bye…" Jack said.

Jaime just raised an eyebrow at his cousin. "I saw that." He said quietly. Jack opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water, not sure of what to say but knowing that he had to say something. "Never mind that, Mom's waiting for us." Jaime said. Jack just nodded, and the two of them walked back to the car. It was an awkward car ride, since Jaime insisted on giving him knowing looks every couple minutes.

Jack knew that it was gonna be a long summer.

* * *

Over the next few days, Hiccup and Jack had spent hours around different shops in Diagon Alley, from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, to the Ice cream Parlor, even to Hiccup's Dad's shop when he wasn't there, to see Toothless. Most of the time, though, they just window-shopped and talked about the randomest thing that was on their minds. Not that they cared in the slightest. It wasn't _too_ awkward for Jack when he was around Hiccup, it was always when he had to leave and Hiccup would give him kisses on his cheek that made it sort of awkward.

It was sort of infuriating, really. (I mean, he insisted on doing that _every_ single time.) So, just to try and get him back, Jack kissed him. The violent blush that bloomed across his face and the way he reached up and touched his cheek where Jack kissed him was priceless, and Jack guessed he knew the reason why Hiccup did it. After that, it became a little less awkward, but not so much so.

Emma just snorted every time she saw Jack's face when he got back from being with Hiccup. It was always this red blush or this really dazed expression. He was so open, it hurt. It became so usual, that whenever Jack entered the room that he shared with Emma and his cousins, he would hear Emma say, whatever day it was and what ever expression he made. Then he would glare at her for about point-two second before laughing it off and denying everything. Jaime knew better, and all Sophie could do was laugh and ask for Jack to tell her one of his stories.

Sometimes, Jennifer might peek in and ask them what in the world they were talking about when the subject of Jack and his "boyfriend" came up, because they got so loud it was almost concerning, but a series of quick, innocent smiles and the sing-song chorus of "nothing!" always put an end to that.

* * *

"Jack!" Sophie said, running up to him and tugging on his sleeve. "Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack!" She chanted until he picked her up. "Yes, Soph?" He asked. "Cupcakes!" She said. "Huh?" Jack asked. "C'mon Jack! We're making cupcakes!" Jaime yelled from the kitchen. Jack walked to the kitchen as soon as Sophie climbed up him and took a seat on his shoulders. "We're making… cupcakes?" Jack asked. "Yup!" Emma said, smiling.

Jack smiled. Maybe this would stop their unnecessary chatter about Hiccup. "So, what type are we making?" He questioned. "Red velvet," Emma said. "No, chocolate," Jaime argued. "Vanilli," Sophie said. "Vanilla?" Jack corrected. Sophie nodded. Jennifer came into the kitchen. "What are you kids doing?" She questioned. "Trying to decide which cupcakes we should make," Jack said. "Need help making them once you decide?" Jennifer suggested. Jack nodded.

Then Jennifer got an idea. "What are the choices?" She questioned. "Red velvet, Chocolate and Vanilla," Jack answered. "Why not make all three?" Jennifer suggested. "Huh?" Jaime questioned,"How do we do that?" "Mix them together!" Emma said. Jennifer nodded. "We can call 'em 'red chocolate vanilla velvet cupcakes'," Jack said,"Do you have all those mixes, aunt Jen?" The woman walked over to her cupboard. "Let's see," She said,"I have Chocolate and red velvet. But, I don't see vanilla."

All the kids gave a disappointed sigh. "Wait, wait," Jennifer said, reaching further into the cupboard,"What's this?" She pulled out all the boxed mixes. "Yay!" Emma cheered. "Alright," Jennifer said,"Jack, can you and Sophie get me three measuring bowls?" Jack went over to the cabinet, opening it up, he pulled out three bowls, giving Sophie the plastic one. "Jaime and Emma," Jennifer said,"I need the milk and the eggs." They nodded and went over to the fridge.

Soon, everything was on the counter. "Cakes, cakes, cakes!" Sophie cheered, bouncing as she sat on the counter. Emma giggled as she mixed the batter with the red velvet. Jaime stirred the vanilla and Jack stirred the chocolate. Once all the batters were thick enough, Jennifer mixed them together in the cupcake pan. They were then slipped into the oven. "Jack, can you set the timer for 20 minutes, please?" Jennifer questioned. Jack nodded, setting the timer. "Alright," Jennifer said,"You kids go play. I'll call you all when the cupcakes are ready."

They nodded and walked from the kitchen, Jack carrying Sophie on his back.

* * *

Jack was grateful that his aunt Jennifer made extra. He put them in a lunch box and snuck it with him on their way to Diagon Alley that next day. He smiled as he saw Hiccup exit Gringotts. He snuck up behind him and slipped his hands over his eyes. "Guess who?" Jack said, making his voice higher than usual. Hiccup laughed. "Oh, wow, I don't know. I'm clueless.. how about… Jack?" He asked. "Dammit." Jack said, smiling and dropping his hands. "I thought you wouldn't guess." Jack said. Hiccup just laughed. "What's that?" Hiccup asked, looking at the lunch box.

"Something." Jack said, smiling. "Come on, tell me." Hiccup said. "Okay, follow me." Jack said, leading him to the front of the Ice Cream Parlor and they sat down at the tables. Hiccup just raised his eyebrows. Jack put the lunch box on the table and opened it. "Cupcakes!" Jack said, handing Hiccup one. "We made them yesterday." Hiccup took the cupcake and smiled. "So you saved me some?" Hiccup asked. "No, there were leftovers." Jack said, grinning. "How thoughtful." Hiccup joked, taking a bite. "What, you're not gonna eat one?" Hiccup asked. Jack laughed. "No, I practically had a sugar coma yesterday with how much of those things I ate." Jack said. Hiccup laughed too. "Wow." He said, shaking his head at Jack. "You'd think you'd know when to stop." "Please," Jack said, waving him off, "stopping is so overrated and those things are so delicious, its like, you really can't stop eating them."

"Lemme guess," Hiccup said, taking another bite,"Chocolate...Vanilla and...red velvet?" Jack nodded,"Red chocolate vanilla velvet cupcakes." "Nice," Hiccup said. "So," Jack said,"What were you doing in Gringotts?" "I was getting some galleons out of my vault," Hiccup answered,"My mom finally allowed me to have the key." "Huh," Jack said. "Yea," Hiccup said, finishing the cupcake. "Wanna go see Toothless?" He suggested. Jack shook his head. "You okay?" Hiccup questioned. "I'm curious," Jack said.

"About?" Hiccup urged. "Every time I leave, you kiss my cheek," jack said,"Why?" "Well, you kissed me back that one time," Hiccup said. "Just," Jack said, getting annoyed,"Answer my question." Hiccup's hands grew clammy, his face going red and his skin starting to sweat. "That's kinda hard," He said,"Because I know you won't feel the same way." "What?" Jack questioned,"Do you like me or something?" Hiccup went silent, his gaze down at his hands. "Yes.." He muttered. Jack reddened.

"Why would you think I wouldn't feel the same way?" Jack asked. "Like you said, I did kiss you back that one time." Hiccup was silent. Jack just waited for an answer. "I don't know, I thought it was like a coincidence or something." Hiccup said, "But look, if it bothers you, I won't do it anymore, okay?" It was Jack's turn to be silent. Did he want that? It was all to confusing, the _yes_'s and the _no_'s blending together in his thoughts and making him wonder what he was even thinking in the first place. "I'm not going to make you stop if you don't want to." Jack resolved. Well, it wasn't the direct response Hiccup was fishing for, or hoping for, but he would take what he could get.

Hiccup didn't know whether to respond to that or not. It was the first awkward the silence between the two of them that they've had in a while. The feeling was so thick that there was no way anything could cut through it.

"Thanks for the cupcake." Hiccup said in a small voice, not tearing his eyes away from the pastry. "No problem." Jack said, looking down at the cobblestones. "I should really… really get back to Toothless, you know?" Hiccup said, standing up. "Right, right. I, um.. have to go anyways so, um…" Jack replied. "See ya?" Hiccup said. "Term starts next week and I don't know if my Aunt Jennifer is gonna let me back here since we got all our stuff already…" Jack said, rubbing the back of his neck. "So, I'll write, okay?" Jack said. Hiccup only nodded, keeping his mouth shut. "Right. Well, bye." Hiccup said. "Bye." Jack said, taking the lunch box and dashing off.

Hiccup only watched him as he left. He didn't get to tell him… tell him that this year he was going to Hogwarts along with him.


	11. Back to School & Surprises

_**AN: Long waited, ch11 is now up. Ok, So, Jack and the gang go back to school. Hiccup makes his grande appearance, and a stranger gets jealous because of the interaction between Hiccup and Jack in the library. **_

_**Enjoy and review! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own HtTYD 1 &amp; 2, RotG, BRAVE, FROZEN, TANGLED, BH6, or any movies used in this story. Ciao! ~**_

* * *

Jack climbed out of the car, and opened the trunk. He hauled his things out of it, and shut it sharply. Jaime handed him his owl, and he took it gratefully. "You sure you'll be okay if we don't walk you in?" Aunt Jennifer asked. "I'm sure." Jack assured. "Thanks, guys." 'Alright, well, be sure to write!" She said, waving. "Bye Jack!" Jaime and Sophie called. "Love you!" Emma said, smiling and waving. "Love ya too, bye." Jack said, smiling as he turned around and walked into King's Cross Station. He found the platforms 9 &amp; 10, looking at the wall. He checked to see if anyone was looking.

He sighed in relief. He then got a running start and went straight through the wall. When he got through to the other side, he saw the glorious Hogwarts Express waiting for him. He let in a deep breath, exhaling as he walked closer to the train, getting ready to board. That was when someone tapped his shoulder. "Boo!" They said. Jack jumped and turned to see Hiro with a satisfied smile on his face. "Don't scare me like that!" Jack scolded. Hiro laughed. "Sorry dude," He said,"Ready for another year?"

Jack nodded sadly, knowing Hiccup wasn't gonna be there. "What's wrong Jack?" Hiro questioned,"Sad to be away from your loverboy?" Jack shrugged. "You can say that…" He muttered. Hiro gave him a look that said,'You have a lot of explaining to do.' And before Jack could understand what he meant, Hiro had dragged him onto the train and into a compartment with Merida, Elsa and Anna already inside.

"Talk, you lovesick schoolboy!" Hiro yelled. Jack fell onto the floor. Merida looked up at Hiro. "What's goin' on?" She questioned, her arm around Elsa. Hiro looked at her and Elsa. He groaned and sat down. "That makes two," He said,"Jack has some explaining to do from over the summer. And now, you two do as well." Anna giggled as Elsa and Merida blushed. "Jack first," Merida said. "No fair," Jack muttered, getting up from the floor, clumsily cause the train decided to start moving on him.

"Talk," Merida said. Jack nodded,"Ok, ok, I'll talk." "What happened between you and Hiccup?" Anna questioned excitedly. "Ah… well, nothing… like that." Jack said. "I just… brought up this thing and it got pretty awkward and… yeah." He explained, poorly. Hiro just looked at him. "Details!" Anna shouted. Jack blushed. "Whenever either of us had to go, he would kiss me on the cheek. and so when I asked about it, he just… I don't know, he sort of just said that he basically wouldn't do it anymore and…" "You don't know how you feel about that. Nice share, Jack." Hiro said, clapping his shoulder. "No," Merida said,"There's more. Ain't there lad?" "What-" "You told him you liked him?!" Anna interrupted.

"No!" Jack said, waving his arms around. "I didn't! Not that… that I like him anyways but… I just told him that I didn't mind if he did, and…" He was cut off my a round of squeals. "Did he tell you that he liked you?" Elsa questioned. Jack blushed a bit, slumping into his seat. "Maybe…" He mutter. "No '_Maybe'_," Hiro said,"Yes or No?" "Yes," Jack said. The girls squealed even more. "Can you stop that?" Jack asked, irritatedly. "Nope!" Rapunzel said, smiling. "Little Jackie's got a boyfriend!" Merida said, teasingly. "He's not my boyfriend!" Jack said. "And we still need to talk about you and Elsa, so shut it!" Hiro said, pointing at the two of them. they blushed, but they shut up.

"He likes you, you like him back, why isn't he your boyfriend?" Anna asked. Jack just sighed, and held his head in his hands. "I don't know Anna," He mumbled. "Well, enough of Jack's lovelife," Hiro said. He turned to Elsa and looked away quickly, like if they didn't see him, he wouldn't see them. That was wrong, because he only cleared his throat and looked straight at them. "Hello? I'm talking to you." Hiro said. Elsa coughed into her hand and discreetly scooted away from Merida. "How long, hmm?" Jack asked, blinking innocently at them.

"What… What are you talking about?" Elsa asked. "There's nothing going on between me and Merida." She denied. Merida nodded. Anna and Rapunzel rolled their eyes. "You haven't stopped talking about her all summer." Anna said, smirking. Elsa blushed. Merida shot her a half-hearted glare that was torn between '_really?_' and '_you've got to be freaking kidding me._' "So… let's just face the facts, right?" Rapunzel said. "You guys are dating," she said, pointing at both Merida and Elsa, "and you're a coward!" She said, looking at Jack.

"We're talking about them right now." Jack said, throwing his hands out towards the two girls. Elsa really didn't want to deal with this. She stood up. "Excuse me," She said, going out into the hall. Merida glared at them. "Way to go." She said flatly. "Mer, we're just saying that we're friends. And friends don't really have big secrets like this…" Rapunzel said. "Yeah, but good friends wouldn' be stickin' their noses where they don't belong!" Merida said, getting up and walking out.

"Well that was dramatic." Anna said, sighing and slumping in her seat. Hiro and Jack only looked at each other, sighing deeply. "Don't worry, guys!" Rapunzel said. "They won't be mad forever!" Hiro raised his eyebrows and laughed. "Well, I guess you're right." He said.

The rest of the train ride was generally quiet, now with nothing to talk about or do. But they still joked around and acted a little bit stupid. When the train stopped, all of them hopped onto a carriage, waiting outside the station, and rode into Hogwarts. Jack could have sworn he saw a familiar head of auburn/reddish-brown hair in the crowd of first-years, but that was impossible, so he shook it off and pushed the thought aside. They all filed into the Great Hall, and took their seats, eagerly awaiting the Sorting to be over with and for the feast to begin.

The Sorting blew by easily, but North didn't give the customary trigger word or spell or whatever he usually did that left the food appearing on plates and in abundance. They all looked up at him, wondering.

"There is one more person that needs to be Sorted, it would be unfair to Sort them with first-years." North said. "We have new third-year student, transferred from Durmstrang, Hiccup Haddock." Said boy walked through the huge wooden doors and down the aisle that was made from the separation of the House tables. There was a smattering of applause, because it took a lot of guts to transfer schools in the middle of your years like this.

But Jack just sat there, confused and surprised and aching and sorry and wanting. Hiro gave him a look, and mouthed, "That's him?" Jack could only nod. He, along with others, watched as Hiccup walked up to North, shaking the man's hand and then going over to take a seat with the Ravenclaw table. Merida, Hiro, Rapunzel, and Anna stared at Hiccup with confusion. Hiccup and Jack turned and looked at each other, Hiccup smiled.

"Hey," He said, once the feast had started. "_This_ was certainly a surprise," Jack said. "I was going to tell you," Hiccup said,"But you left before I could say anything." Jack frowned, "Sorry." "It's ok," Hiccup said, smiling. They then turned around and ate their food. They knew they had some serious things to talk about tomorrow. Thanks gods it was Saturday tomorrow.

* * *

_~Saturday~ _

That morning, everyone met in the courtyard and drowned Hiccup with questions. He answered them, sure, but he was looking around everywhere. Everyone thought that he was looking around, checking out the new sights and the newness of Hogwarts in general, but no, he was looking for Jack. They needed to talk. It was insane, and he might not even want to talk to him, like, at all anymore, but…

"Uh… excuse me, everyone…" Hiccup said, slipping out and away from the crowd that had surrounded him earlier. They all muttered their goodbyes as he nearly ran across the field and towards the familiar head of white hair he's come to know and love. "Jack!" Hiccup called. "Hey Jack! Wait up!" '_Crap he probably doesn't want to talk to me_...' Hiccup kept running anyways, because even if he couldn't get the conversation that he wanted with Jack, at least it got him away from that crowd.

"Hiccup?" Jack asked, turning around and looking at him. "Hey Hiccup. What's… what's up?" Jack asked, cracking a little smile. (Hiccup could see it was a little forced, and maybe a tad bit fake, but he would take what he could get at this point.) "I… wanted to talk to you." Hiccup said. "Oh, yeah," Jack said,"I was just on my way to the library. We can talk there." Hiccup nodded and followed him.

Hiccup was amazed. The Hogwarts library was huge! It was much larger than the Durmstrang library. Jack lead Hiccup towards the back of the library, near the restricted section. Jack made a couple bean-bags appear and they sat down. Hiccup sighed and Jack just looked at him, curious. "You mad?" Hiccup questioned. Jack shook his head,"No. I'm in mixed emotions but, anger isn't one of them." "What are the emotions, then?" Hiccup questioned. "Surprise, confused, sorry, aching and," Jack said, pausing,"For some reason, want." "I can understand confused and surprised," Hiccup said,"Sorriness, I have an idea about that. No clue about aching. And I know about the want." Jack looked at him. "What do you mean by 'know about the want'?" He questioned. "Promise you won't freak out?" Hiccup questioned. Jack nodded, hesitantly.

Hiccup held Jack's chin, leaning forward. Jack was speechless as he saw Hiccup's eyes close. Before he knew it, Jack's lips had been captured by Hiccup's. They kissed. It was simple, like the ones Hiccup would give to Jack's cheek during the summer. However, Jack had to force himself not to whine from the loss of Hiccup's lips as they broke away. Hiccup opened his eyes, blushing lightly. "Sorry…" He muttered, looking away. Jack just looked at him, his heart beating violently in his chest. "Don't be." Jack said, leaning in slowly and kissing Hiccup back. It was a simple kiss, like the one before it, but the only thing different. was that Jack cupped Hiccup's cheek lightly.

They broke away, but didn't move too far away. Jack thought for a quick second that he never wanted to let Hiccup go, now that he had him. Their foreheads touched, and their eyes locked. "I didn't expect that." Hiccup said, a smile breaking out across his face. "Me neither…" Jack said, "I'm not complaining, though." "Same here." Hiccup said. "So how long have you been wanting that?" Jack asked, smiling a bit and stroking Hiccup's cheek with his thumb. "Eh… a while, to be honest." Hiccup said, "But it was worth it." Jack laughed a little.

"So…" Jack said, moving away from him and smiling. "What happens now?" "Well, that depends." Hiccup said. "Do you wanna be my boyfriend?" Jack blurted out before he could stop himself. He felt like slapping both his hands over his mouth, but that was before Hiccup laughed a little. "Of course!" He replied.

Unknown to them, someone growled behind the bookcase they were standing next to. With their hands clenched tightly into fists, their nails digging into their palms, they stormed silently out of the Library. They had a letter to write.


	12. Letters from Unknown & Demetri

_**AN: Ch12. Hiccup's at Hogwarts! Jack's still receiving random letters. Hiccup shows Jack the Room of Requirement. And we meet a suspicious character. Enjoy! ~**_

* * *

Soon, it was lunch time. And once again, Hiccup was bombarded with questions. Hiccup chuckled as everyone spoke at once. He smiled, glancing at Jack. "Calm down," He said, facing everyone else,"I promise, I shall answer as many questions as I can." "What's it like in Durmstrang?" Hiro questioned. "Well, there was a lot less questions, that's for sure." Hiccup said, laughing a little. Hiro pouted. "I'm kidding." Hiccup said, "It's not actually all that different. I mean, yeah, your library is bigger and you have a lot more space here but… besides that I think its the same." "Cool." Hiro said, smiling.

"What about the scenery?" Anna questioned. "To be honest, better than this." Hiccup said. "But… I don't know. I like it here a lot better." He said, taking another glance at Jack. Jack blushed and looked away, but a smile bloomed across his face."You two are together, now?" Hiro asked, smirking. "Maybe." Hiccup said. "I knew it." Hiro muttered. "Shut up…" Jack mumbled, loud enough for Hiro to hear him. Hiro chuckled.

An owl hooted and flew overhead, dipping down and dropping a pristine white letter down onto Jack's head. It was light, so it was almost like nothing, but Jack took it anyways and opened it. "What is it?" Hiro asked, looking over at Jack. "Um…" Jack said, looking at the front of the letter. 'DO NOT OPEN IN PUBLIC' it read in thick black letters. "Dunno." He said, shrugging. "I'll read it later," he said, shoving the letter into his back pocket.

The day passed, Hiccup answering all the question that he could possibly be asked, and Hiro cracking as much jokes and teasing Jack as he possibly could. Sure, it was annoying, but it didn't really matter to Jack anymore. Hiccup was here. It was still unreal, almost like if he would wake up in the morning and Hiccup would be back at Durmstrang, and none of this ever happened. And he refused to believe that.

It was cute really, to the girls' points of view. The way Hiccup and Jack would share a little kiss before departing ways, heading to separate common rooms for the night. And the way they held hands, walking to all their classes together. And especially, the way Hiccup made Jack smile and laugh whenever he said something random. They were all happy that Jack and Hiccup got together. However, no one suspected that there was someone trying to tear them apart.

* * *

"I told you not to. - _Unknown._"

It was weird, how a simple letter like that could possibly inflict so much fear in one person. Jack remembered the letter he got before school was out. He really never had a second thought about it, but now… who was this "Unknown" and why did they want him away from Hiccup? It was insane. Jack burned the letter, and tried to not think of it again, but… how did they know he hung out with Hiccup this summer? Was it possible that Jack had a stalker? But why?

"This makes no sense…" Jack muttered accidentally one day when he was thinking about it. "What makes no sense?" Hiccup asked, squeezing his hand lightly. Jack blinked and looked at Hiccup, flashing a reassuring smile at him. "Nothing." He said. But he couldn't shake the feeling of being seriously creeped-out. It almost scared him. Key word: _almost_. Hiccup smiled. "Ok," He said,"You wanna go do something?" Jack nodded,"Sure, but what?"

Hiccup groaned as he got up from the bean bags that Jack made for them to sit on. He helped Jack off the floor. "I found a really cool room yesterday," He said,"Wanna check it out?" Jack nodded,"Lead the way."

* * *

"Okay, seriously, where are we going?" Jack said, smiling as Hiccup dragged him down the halls by the hand. "You'll see!" Hiccup said, rolling his eyes. "Geez, impatient, much?" He asked. "Well, I find it weird that I've been in this castle longer than you and you found something I didn't know…" Jack was saying, before Hiccup dropped his hand. "about." He finished. Hiccup faced the wall.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked. "Do you have to question everything?" Hiccup mused, smiling as he closed his eyes. "Only your actions." Jack teased. "Wow. Fine then." Hiccup said, looking back at Jack as… the wall changed. Jack watched in dismay as a door-shaped figure bloomed across the smooth surface of the marble wall. Hiccup grabbed his hand, lacing his fingers in between his, and pulled him towards the door. He reached out, and Hiccup grabbed the doorknob, opening the door, and walking into the room.

"What?" Jack asked, eyes wide and heart racing. "Welcome, Jack, to the room of requirement." Hiccup said, gesturing around the room. "Whoa…" Jack gasped. Hiccup smiled widely. "You like it?" He asked. "Wow." Jack replied. The room was brightly lit and super cozy. "You may have been at Hogwarts longer," Hiccup said,"But I've studied more of the history." "You mean to tell me that the history books have something about a magically-appearing room that somehow shows up out of nowhere?" Jack asked, looking at him skeptically. "Have you ever read them, for a change?" Hiccup asked. "They tell you a lot." "They're too boring for me." Jack said, shrugging. Hiccup rolled his eyes lightly.

He pulled Jack further into the room. "Okay, this is sort of cool." Jack said. "You would have known about it if you read the books." Hiccup said, smiling. Jack rolled his eyes. Hiccup chuckled and kissed Jack's cheek. "I'm teasing." Hiccup said. "I know. Because I'm not reading the books no matter what you say." Jack said. "Not even if I ask you to read them with me?" Hiccup questioned. Jack gave him a look. "Maybe. Definitely maybe. But I probably will fall asleep." He said, pulling Hiccup into a hug and kissing his cheek. "Well, thanks for the warning." Hiccup remarked, smirking as he returned the hug.

"So, what do you want to do?" He asked once the hug was broken, gesturing around the room. Jack shrugged,"Dunno." "Well, you can do anything you want." Hiccup said. "Muggle stuff, too, I've heard. This is sort of like Hogwarts' link to the outside world. But… a secret." "Because no one but you would read into the history of Hogwarts." Jack said. Hiccup glared at him. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding! I'm sorry!" Jack said, "I'm sorry. I crack jokes when things don't make sense." He said. Hiccup blinked at him. "What doesn't make sense?" Hiccup asked, looking concerned.

Jack took a breath, but before he could get a word out, a letter dropped right at his feet, appearing out of no where. His breath caught in his lungs, not sure if he wanted to pick it up or not. Too bad Hiccup was on it, since he bent down and picked it up. "It's for you." He said, giving it to him. "I know." Jack said, taking it carefully. "You know?" Hiccup asked. "Yeah." Jack said, ripping through the envelope and looking at the letter.

"Say nothing of this to anyone. -_Unknown_"

Jack groaned. This unknown person was getting on his nerves. He looked around, and saw there was a couch not so far away. He walked over to it and flopped down, irritated. Hiccup sat down next to him. He reached out to pluck the letter out of Jack's hand, but he only moved it out of his range. "Jack…" Hiccup said, basically crawling onto his lap to try and reach for the paper,"Let me see it." "I can't." Jack said, holding it farther away from him. "Why not?" Hiccup said, freezing and looking Jack in the eye.

"It says I can't." Jack said. "So you're letting a letter tell you what to do?" Hiccup asked. "I'm sure if it tells me to do something illegal, I'll just ignore it. I promise." Jack said. Hiccup gave him a mini glare. "Do you even know who it's from?" He asked. Jack looked away. Hiccup nodded. "I see," He said. "Don't worry about it, though," Jack said,"Once I do find the sender, I'll beat the crap out of 'em." Hiccup wolf whistled. "Wow," He said,"Violent, much?" Jack chuckled. Hiccup smiled. "Come on," He said,"Dinner should be starting in a few mins."

* * *

When the duo walked into the Great Hall for dinner, they noticed someone new sitting with the others, excluding Anna and Elsa, (They hadn't come down yet) at the usual table. Merida looked up and smirked. "There 're the two lovebirds," She said as they came closer. Jack blushed and Hiccup glared at her. The redhead just stuck her tongue at him.

Rapunzel smiled,"Glad you guys made it." Hiro nodded in agreement. Hiccup and Jack shrugged. "Oh," Rapunzel said, jumping a bit,"This is Demetri." She referred to the boy sitting with them. "He's a friend of Elsa's." Jack waved at him. "I'm Jack," He said. Demetri blushed lightly, too lightly for them to notice. "Hi," He said. "I'm Hiccup," Hiccup said. Demetri gave him a blank look and simply nodded.

Hiccup saw something in the guy's eyes. It was something along the lines of 'I-know-who-you-are-&amp;-I-don't-give-a-damn' and 'Stay-out-of-my-way-&amp;-business'. He decided to keep a close eye on the kid. Soon, Anna and Elsa entered the hall. "Demetri!" Anna cheered,"Good to see you!" Demetri smiled,"You too, Anna." Elsa smiled and waved at him. "There ya are, love," Merida said, catching the platinum blonde's attention and kissing her cheek. Elsa pecked Merida's lips. "Sorry we're late," She said,"Anna and I were studying for a test we have on Tuesday." "It's okay." Merida said. "Yeah, I was wondering when you guys were gonna get here." Demetri remarked. "Yeah, well, you know how she is." Anna said, rolling her eyes and nudging his shoulder. Elsa glared at her.

"So," Hiccup said,"Demetri, how long have you known Elsa and Anna?" "Since we were kids," Demetri replied flatly. "That must've been fun," Jack said. "It was," Demetri said, his eyes seeming to light up whenever Jack spoke. Hiccup took a mental note to confront this guy later, because there was no way that he would just let this guy practically make googly-eyes at Jack. And seriously, did Jack not notice this?! Yeah, no, he'd definitely talk to that guy later. He was going to ask more questions, be he figured it would only make the guy a little suspicious so all he did was tangle his fingers in between Jack's and squeeze his hand.

"It was definitely interesting to say the least." Elsa said. "There was this one time that we all played hide-and-seek in the snow, and he just walked inside when we started counting." Demetri laughed at that. "Come on, that was funny!" "We were outside for like an hour trying to find you!" Anna said, glaring at him a little. "Okay, maybe I should have told you…" Demetri said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Are you kidding?" Jack asked. "That's awesome!" He laughed. Demetri beamed like he just won a million Galleons. Hiccup squeezed Jack's hand. 'He's only encouraging him, why's he doing this?!' Hiccup thought frantically.

"You would do something like that." Hiccup said, smiling. Jack knew it was forced, but he only gave him a look before smiling right back. He would have to ask him why later all then started eating. Making small talk here and there. But, nothing major. Except, the fact that both Hiccup and Jack had questions, and not on the same person.

* * *

~Later on~

"Hey, are you okay?" Jack asked as the both of them walked into the Room of Requirement. "Oh, am I okay?" Hiccup countered, realizing that he was taking this in the worst way possible. He smacked his forehead and dragged his hand down his face. "I'm sorry… I guess I'm just a bit… jealous? Or skeptical… I don't know." Hiccup said. "Why would you be jealous?" Jack asked. "That guy. Demetri." Hiccup said. "What about him?" Jack asked. "Have you not seen the way his eyes light up, whenever you start talking?" Hiccup questioned. Jack nodded. "He just gives me this flat look like I did something to piss him off."

"That is a bit weird," Jack said. "But, I mean, maybe it was just a huge… misunderstanding, or maybe…" "I don't like that guy." Hiccup said. "I just get a bad feeling about him." "Okay." Jack said. "What am I supposed to do?" "Don't talk to him!" Hiccup yelled. Jack was taken aback. "Maybe you should go to the Ravenclaw common room and lay down," He suggested. "No, no… I'm sorry." Hiccup said, smacking his forehead again. "Just… do what you want, but… I don't know, be careful, I guess?" "Noted." Jack said.

"And…" Hiccup said. "Yeah?" Jack asked. "Would it be too much to ask if I said 'don't be alone with him'?" He asked, looking at his feet before up at glancing at Jack. The white-haired male just stood there, not sure what to say or anything. "Wait… are you jealous?" Jack asked. "Or… angry?" "Yes!" Hiccup said. "But… I'm not angry at you, and I'm sorry. But I really don't like that guy, and... " "You want me all to yourself, I get it." Jack said, smirking and hugging him.

"Don't worry. I don't love anyone but you." He said, hugging him so tight that Hiccup was afraid that he wouldn't be able to breathe… but what Jack said left him breathless anyways. "You love me?" Hiccup asked. Jack blushed, just now figuring out that _yes, he really did just say that_. "Of course I do." Jack said, gulping. Hiccup worked his arms to wrap around Jack as well. "I love you too." He said, smiling.

Secretly, Demetri cursed under his breath as he watched the two. '_Jack, will be mine_,' He thought,'_Even if it takes more than one year._' He then secretly exited the room. '_It might take a while, but I don't ever give up on something I want._' He knew it sounded creepy or weird, or any other word you want to describe it as, but he was not about to let this Hiccup guy ruin everything. He's been planning this ever since he laid eyes on Jack, and it wasn't fair that Hiccup could all of a sudden show up and get him. No, No, not by a long-shot.

A lot of strategizing would have to be done.

And if that meant he'd get Jack quicker? So be it.


	13. Jealousy & Confrontations

**_AN: Ch13. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own HtTYD 1 or 2, RotG, FROZEN, BRAVE, TANGLED, BH6, Or any movie used in this story. I also don't own the OC, it's only a rename for an OC by HoneyBeeez. Ciao! ~_**

* * *

The next day, Hiccup and Demetri didn't come to breakfast. Jack was just a bit worried, but everyone else didn't seem to be. It was weird. "It's not like him…" Jack said, looking around and scanning the crowd for him. Hiro put a hand on his shoulder. "Jack, calm down. It'll be fine." He said, giving Jack a look. "I haven't seen Demetri either." Anna said. "Huh." "Well, I'm sure they'll show up for classes." Elsa said. "You really shouldn't worry." Jack gave her a look, but didn't say anything else.

But they didn't show up to first class either. Jack couldn't help but look at the door nervously every couple minutes, his knee bouncing under his desk. Hiro nudged his shoulder, and when he looked, Hiro tossed a messily-folded piece of paper on top of his uselessly open book. "_What are you so worried about?_" Jack gave Hiro a look, but the other boy was staring pointedly at the front of the class. "We… sort of had a fight yesterday_?_" "_What do you mean 'sort of?' It's you did or didn't right?_" "_I don't know if it was or not. And now he's gone so…_" Hiro nodded as he read it, before shooting a worried glance at Jack. "_Okay. If he doesn't show up, I'll help you look for him._"

* * *

They looked for Hiccup after classes were finished, but they couldn't find him. They found Anna and Elsa instead. "Guys!" Anna said,"Have you seen Demetri at all today?" They shook their heads. "Have you seen Hiccup?" Jack questioned. Elsa shook her head,"No, sorry." "Is this some kind of coincidence, or is it just a fluke that they both disappear at the same time?" Hiro asked. Jack shook his head, biting his lip, before looking up again, a new spark in his eyes. "There's one place we haven't looked." He said. "Where?" Elsa asked. "The Hospital Wing." Jack said. They all looked at each other, eyes widening in realization. They nodded once, and they all ran to the Wing.

When they entered, they saw Demetri and Hiccup in separate beds. "Hiccup," Jack said, rushing over to the Ravenclaw's side. "Demetri!" Anna and Elsa said, rushing over to their other companion's side. Hiro just stood by the doorway. "What happened?" Jack questioned. Madame Pumphrey walked into the room, a scowl on her face. "Mr Haddock and Mr. Drenon got into a little confrontation, or so I've heard. I didn't believe this would be the outcome of a simple argument."

"An argument?" Anna questioned,"Over what?" Jack ignored the obvious question and looked down at Hiccup, rubbing the Ravenclaw's cheek with his thumb. "Are they alright? Did they get seriously hurt?" He asked Madame Pomfrey. "You don't need to worry, they will both be fixed up by tomorrow morning, maybe tonight if they get enough rest." "We should leave then," Elsa said. Madame Pumphrey nodded. Jack quickly pecked Hiccup's lips. "I love you," He whispered, before he walked out of the room with Anna, Elsa and Hiro following behind.

* * *

"This is really weird," Anna said as they sat in the courtyard with Rapunzel and Merida. "What do you mean?" Rapunzel asked. "What's weird?" Merida asked. "How Hiccup and Demetri end up in the Hospital Wing after an argument. They've only known each other for a day." "Obviously, they got in a fight." Merida said. "Yeah, but… about what?" Rapunzel asked. "I know," Hiro said,"I've seen both of them around the object of their affections." "What do you mean?" Jack questioned. "You should know, _loverboy_," Hiro said, smirking. "They fought over you?" Anna asked, looking at the albino. "I'm sorry, I find that hard to believe." Merida said, snorting.

"All the evidence is there," Hiro said,"The way Demetri's eyes light up when Jack talks, the way Hiccup stiffens whenever it happens." "You think they really fought because of me?" Jack asked, not wanting to believe it. If they did, this was a lot more serious than he thought… "Of course I do," Hiro said, "Anyone with eyes can see that." "Well, I didn't see that." Rapunzel said. "Well, you weren't looking hard enough." Hiro said. "I still can't believe it, but it's the only option, right?" Merida asked. Jack said nothing. He was too confused over the whole thing. "Well, it doesn't really matter, now, does it?" Jack asked. "I mean, they're in the hospital no matter what. Let's not try to be investigators, or play Clue or something." "Well, someone's defensive…" Anna said. He glared a little, before sighing. "It's not like I wanted this to happen…" He mumbled.

"We know," Elsa said, placing her hand on Jack's shoulder. He looked up at her before brushing her hand off. "Yeah, okay." He said, "I just wish I could do something, you know? But if I do anything, I know I'll only make it worse and-" "Jack, we get it." Rapunzel said as gently as she could. "We'll figure this out together!" Anna said, "We'll help solve… well, you know, stop whatever's going on and have everything go back to normal!" "What is normal, again?" Hiro said, raising his hand like he was in the middle of class. Everyone laughed, and Jack even managed a little chuckle.

"I feel like I should go check on Hiccup again." Jack said, looking back at the Hogwarts Towers. Merida laughed loudly. "You're seriously worried, loverboy?" She asked. "I really don't think you're one to talk." Jack said, giving her a pointed look and glancing at Elsa. The two of them blushed. "Right now," Hiro said,"They need rest." "Right…" Jack said, looking at his shoes. Hiro slapped a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be fine." He said, giving him a look. "I know, I know, please stop saying that." Jack said, glaring him a bit. "Then stop worrying," Rapunzel said. Jack didn't say anything, and he really didn't know what to say at this point. Hiro put a hand on his shoulder. "C'mon, let's go do something to pass the time." Hiro suggested. Jack just nodded.

~Meanwhile, in the Hospital Wing~

Hiccup just laid there, staring up at the ceiling because he had nothing better to do and it hurt a little to move. "This is your fault," Demetri said. Hiccup winced as he sat up. "Excuse me?" He said sarcastically. "If you'd stay out of my way, this wouldn't have happened. This is your fault," Demetri replied. "Out of your way?" Hiccup asked, raising his eyebrows. "Yes, out of my way. What are you, stupid?" Demetri asked. Hiccup bit his lip, mostly because he was stopping himself from getting up and punching that guy in the face again. "If you had just stayed away from Jack, this wouldn't have happened. But no, you _had _to take what was already mine." Demetri said bitterly.

"Jack doesn't belong to _anyone_," Hiccup answered,"That includes you." Demetri just clicked his tongue. "Fine, say whatever you want. But he would have been my boyfriend if you didn't step into the picture." He said. "Good thing I did, then," Hiccup said. "Why you little-!"

"Boys!" Madame Pomfrey interrupted. "I've had enough of your petty squabbling. I will personally not give you your medicine for another hour if you do not stop this. And I know perfectly well that you two got each other pretty good, telling by those broken bones and bruises. And I know you'll be wanting this medicine. So knock it off or settle it!"

The boys got quiet for a minute. It was either because they wanted their medicine, or they really were just so done with each other. No one could really tell but Madame Pomfrey gave a huff. The door slammed and she walked off, and Hiccup could only hoped she was getting the meds.

"This isn't over, _Haddock_," Demetri said snidely. "I think it is." Hiccup muttered. It was deadly quiet after that, and neither boy said anything. 'He'll ruin everything,' Demetri thought.

'I guess I underestimated you, Hiccup.'

Later, Madame Pomfrey came in with the medicine and gave them their doses. She lectured them a bit, but they weren't really paying attention so the words fell on deaf ears. She just prayed that someone wouldn't get hurt from what she witnessed.


End file.
